


Smoke Rings | Frerard Oneshots {ddxlg}

by holiday_spice2



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Frerard, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ddxlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holiday_spice2/pseuds/holiday_spice2
Summary: rules listed in the first chapterbasically a collection of various frerard / fem!gee / fem!frank stories. there'll be smut, fluff, vampires and everything in between.





	1. Chapter 1

hello, welcome to a book of frerard oneshots, but with a twist. no one really does fem!gee/frank so i might as well do this. 

(if you want boy x boy look over @ 'I Believe In Us', it's a Frerard ddxlb book)

I only have a few rules regarding requests, please respect them. no i will not bend rules for anyone, I have boundaries. 

-Prompts are open

-No Waycest

\- Fem! Frank is allowed 

-Iero Twins + triplets are allowed

\- Period stuff is also allowed

\- Please no pregnancy stuff, I'm already doing that for another story (Fear Of Trying).

\- No necrophilia

\- No fecal play (no idea what its called) or stuff with vomit.

\- Neko /Omegaverse is allowed

\- Gangbangs are accepted

\- Can be non-ddxlg

Enjoy! (don't report)

Updates vary. Please be patient though.

Xoxo


	2. 1 : Casual Affair

"Mr. Iero, your wife is on line 4." Bella, Frank Ieros assistant whispered as she peered her head into his office, slightly frightened of the man.

"Christ. Alright, thank you Bella."Frank groaned, rubbing his face.

As you can tell, Frank Iero is the owner of one of the biggest companies in Los Angeles. He's also one of the most powerful and scary men in the industry, basically everyone is petrified of him.

Well, not everyone.

A few months prior, Geenia Way began working as a intern for Frank and his company. Yes 23 is too old to be an intern, but she dropped out of high school due to personal issues and finally decided to come back 5 years later.

In the beginning, she was actually quite terrified of him. But over time, she grew quite fond of the man. It wasn't the whole 'Intern falls in love with unsuspecting boss' cliche, it was something more, and that something more is that the feeling was mutual.

Well, judging by the cute notes Frank would leave, the winks and compliments. But it could've just been him being nice or making her feel comfortable. Even if that were the case, she'd be okay with it because he's happily married.

"What?" He snapped into the phone, sounding awfully pissed off and annoyed.

"Well hello to you too, honey. I just wanted to call and let you know I'll be dropping by around to bring you something to eat." His wife, Jamia chirped into the phone.

"Thanks but I'll have my intern run and grab me something. Anything else? I'm kinda busy right now." He lied, all of his papers and reports were filed the day before and he didn't have any meetings until the following Monday.

"I'll just pick it up for you, what do you want?"

"No. Didn't you hear what I just said? I said I'll have my intern do it, I've gotta go. Oh, I won't be home until late tonight. Bye." He spat, slamming his phone back down onto the m before putting earbuds in and returning to his laptop, where he was in the middle of a very important episode of Seinfeld.

You see, Frank and his wife Jamia have been married for the past 7 years and he isn't happy.

They dated for a long time, and he was happy at one point. He married her because he thought he was gonna be really happy with her. But then things happened and he wasn't so happy.They found out Jamia wasn't able to bare children, and that caused a major bump in their marriage.

Yet he doesn't share his relationship issues with others, only because it'll make him seem vulnerable or pathetic that he's still hanging on.

"Mr. Iero?" He heard Geena, his intern, knock softly on his door. "Come in!" He allowed, pausing the video and taking his ear buds out.

Geena Way, she was a headstrong, artistic, sassy, 25 year old woman. She was shy, though, but only around Frank. She's had this major crush on him ever since she started working for him. She had raven black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes that could pierce your soul, and rosy cheeks.

Sure, she was a little old to be working as an intern so she could graduate college, but she had dropped out of highschool to take care of her ill grandmother, but sadly passed on. 

"So sorry to bother you, but I'm going to get coffee for Mr. Dewees and Mr. Pelissier. Would you like me to grab you one?" She offered, walking into his office and slowly approaching his desk.

"Uh. Sure, can you pick me up something from the deli as well? Jamia wanted to bring me something but she's sick. I'll add what I owe you onto your check." He asked, pulling a post-it pad out of his desk and a pen.

"Of course, and I'm sorry to hear that. But, you don't have to do that, I can cover it."

"I'm not letting you pay for everything, just give me the receipt and I'll give you the money back in full." He sighed, tearing the sticky note off of the stack and handing it to the Intern.

"Are you sure? Really, It's no trouble." She protested, accepting the paper and placing it into her purse.

"I'm sure, and if they don't have skittles, grab twizzlers."

"Got it. Just give me a half hour to forty-five minutes and I'll be back."

"Thank you, take your time." He smiled at Gee as she walked out, and all she did was blush when she noticed, but she did smile a little. 

As she stepped out of his office and shut the door, she reached into her bag and grabbed the sticky note and scanned over the paper.

Vegetarian Panini, Diet coke, Skittles, Sun Chips 

-XoxoFrnk ♥

She couldn't help but smile (not to mention the blush arising to her pale cheeks) at the little heart at the end, but then again it could just be him being nice. So she just sighed, slipped the note back into her bag and walked towards the elevator.

On her way down, at least 3 more workers stopped and asked her if she could grab them coffee. Of course she said yes because it was her job to provide coffee for them, just it set her back a little on giving Frank his food and she always gave him his stuff first.

Considering it was Friday, the streets and sidewalks were packed. Even more than a normal day in LA would be. Eventually she made it to the nearest Starbucks, and since there were about 6 orders to be filled, it would take a while so she decided to grab Frank's food while the coffee was being made.

Soon, both Frank's food and the coffee were both ready and she could finally head back to the office. The total for his share was about $30, but she decided on telling Frank that it was 20 so he didn't have to give her so much.

The barista got Frank's name wrong, I might add. Instead of 'Iero', she put 'Ieyo' so hopefully he wont notice. Once she finally got back to the office, she delivered everyone elses coffee before Frank's since they were all on the floors below him.

By the time she made it up to his office, she was out of breath and exhausted. Between running to give 5 people their coffee and mail, it was quite a workout. Luckily this was the last thing she needed to do for the day.

"M-Mr. Iero? I'm back." She panted, opening his office door and walking in- gasping slightly as she saw him without his jacket, noticing his tattoos barely peeking through his white shirt.

"Oh hey, you can just set them down on my desk." Frank smiled, never looking up from his computer.

With a nod, she began to walk over to his desk to set the paper bag down on before walking to the side of his desk, opposite of where he was facing.

"Heres your coffee. The barista got your name wrong though." She mumbled, biting her lip as she reached her arm out to hand him the coffee.

"Ah. Thank you, a lot of people-uh." He giggled, ending with a gasp as he turned around, and reached his hand out to grab what he thought was his coffee, but instead was a handful of cloth covered boob.

It was a moment of pure silence and shock, yet Frank still had he goddamn nerve to smirk slightly and move his hand around, not to mention the occasional squeeze. He even felt the need to look up into her eyes, and take her other boob into his hand.

Gee on the other hand was frozen in her place, the man who she's been crushing on for over 4 months just groped her fucking tits and is actually enjoying it?

The only thing from stopping her from jumping onto his lap and making out with him was the fact her legs seemed to quit working.

That and the feeling of guilt and unease boiling in her gut, knowing she shouldn't be doing this.c But that didn't stop the slight arousal forming and her underwear dampening.

"I-I have to go." She mumbled, noticing Frank closing his eyes and pursing his lips. 

She soon slamming his coffee on the desk before running out of his office. It took a moment for Frank to snap out of his haze and realize what he had just done, instantly feeling shame and embarrassment.

"Gee, wait-Fuck." He groaned, getting up out of his seat and rushing out of his office to catch up to her, and by judging by her office door swinging shut- It was too late.

He figured just to wait a while for the smoke to die down before he tried apologizing, so he went back into his office to figure out how and what he's going to say to her without making himself seem like a complete ass. Plus his food was getting cold and he hadn't eaten anything that day.

By the time he finished eating, it was around 5:30ish and Gee would be leaving in a half hour. So, for the final time- he got up from his desk, walked out of his office and made his way to Gee's, which was conveniently down the hall.

"Gee, we need to-" He sighed as he walked into her office, only to realize she wasn't in there. He automatically assumed he made her too uncomfortable and she left early. With that thought, a lump formed in his throat and his heart raced.

With frustrated groan/sigh, he walked back out of her office and down the hall towards his office. But he soon stopped in his tracks as he passed the bathroom, the ladies room to be exact. He had heard a either cry or whimper of his name echo through the room, which instantly led him to figure they were coming from Gee.

He then approached the door and listened, to what he assumed to be cries and whimpers.

"Gee, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that-" He apologized, knocking on the door gently.

She must not have heard him, judging by her lack of response. So he just knocked and spoke slightly louder, finally catching her attention.

"What?!" She snapped, causing Frank to jump slightly.

"It's Fr- Mr. Iero. Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened back in my office. I wasn't thinking and I, just. Can we keep that between us? I don't want anyone to think I'm a creep or something."

"No I get it. But sure, you can go back to your- fuck-" She rambled, ending with a small moan, which he mistook as a whimper of distress.

"Are you okay? Please don't cry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. I-I just, I don't feel too well."

"Do you want me to get you- what was that?" He asked as he heard a loud 'Clunk' echo through the bathroom, followed by muttered curse words.

"Fuck. Uh a tampon? Yeah, a tampon. It slipped out of my hand." She lied, voice shaky.

"Oh uh, well okay. Can you stop by my office before you leave?" He sighed, biting his lip.

"Yeah okay. Let me just finish (lmao literally) in here and uh. I'll be in." She stuttered out, hoping Frank didn't catch onto her lie. Much to her knowledge, he did. But he just said 'Okay.', smirked and walked away.

She didn't mean to be in there for so long, but 15 minutes later and a trip back to her office, she finally made her way back to Frank's office. Her cheeks burned red and her heart raced. 

Right before she knocked on the door, she straightened out her skirt and sweater, fixed her hair and tried to remain as chill and normal as possible. In order for that to happen, she took in a deep breath and gently knocked on his office door, biting her lip.

"Who is it?" She heard Frank ask, his voice low. Which was kinda odd because he just let everyone in.

"It's uh. It's Gee."

"Good."

"What?"

"Oh uh nothing. Come in."

And with that, Gee took a deep breath before grabbing onto the door handle, twisting it slowly and pushing door open.

"What did you-Oh." She gasped as she walked in, seeing Frank leaning against his desk, facing the door, leaning against his arm as the other stroked his thick, long, almost fully erect cock.

"O-Oh dear. Um, I'm sorry Mr. Iero. I-I'll come back another time-" She stuttered,]her cheeks burning pink as she watched her extremely attractive boss stroke himself and smirk up at her with dark, lust filled eyes. Her own seemingly glued to the sight.

As much as she didn't want to, she managed to build up enough strength to walk away, knowing this is very wrong to do, considering that Frank was married.

Right before she could walk out, Frank had gotten up, locked the door and pressed her against the wall. "W-What are you doing?!" She squeaked, attempting to break from his hold.

"I think about you, all the time, especially this perfect little ass." He smirked, lifting Gee's skirt up, shoving down her leggings and slapping the chubby flesh. Resulting in a "Accidental" moan from her and a red hand-print forming on the pale skin. "And I know, you've been thinking about me."

"Let me go-"

"Hm. What where you doing in the bathroom? Then I'll let you go." He demanded, turning her over so her back was against the wall, and slipping his hand to the front of her skirt. Soon sliding his hand underneath the fabric and under her leggings.

"I already told you."

"Really? I don't remember." He teased, beginning to rub her clit through the fabric of her panties. 

"I-I did. I was uh. Using a t-tampon."

And with that, he slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed against her, chuckling at the lack of tampon/tampon string.

"Tampon my ass. What exactly were you doing? Miss. Way."

She didn't respond, all she did was squirm, buck her hips up, whimper and gasp under his touch.

"Tell me, or I'll fuck the answer out of you."

"We can't be doing this, you're married and-" She babbled out. As tempting as his threat was, she knew if Jamia caught wind of this, she and Frank would both be toast.

"Look at my hands, baby. No rings." He smirked, pulling his hand out of her pants to show the lack of rings, only the ring-shaped imprints remain on his skin.

"T-That doesn't count, and you just smacked my ass and um. Touched me with the hand her name is tattooed on."

"Well, I don't see her name. Look again."

"How is that possible?" She muttered, noticing the bare spot on his hand where Jamia's name in a heart used to be.

"There's this stuff that covers up tattoos. But we're getting off topic, so. Are you gonna tell me what you were doing or should I fuck you?"

Well, the rings were gone and the tattoo was covered up. And she could easily push the fact he was married to the back of her mind because of that. So..

"Fuck me. Please." She begged, earning a smirk from Frank.

"Take your clothes off, you can set them on my desk."

Gee then started to undress herself, rather quickly I might add. But, she left he skirt, sweater and bra on because she was hella insecure about herself, and she wasn't that comfortable with Frank yet.

Once that was done, she sat her clothes (socks/leggings/boots/underwear) onto Frank's desk before walking back over to him, who immediately picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her up against the wall.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed she didn't remove all of her clothes, but he can't pressure her to do that, he already kinda brought her into this situation accidentally.

Instantly leaning to kiss, nibble and suck at her neck, creating darkening hickeys. His hand finding its way between her legs once more. Groaning softly as the warm slick coated his fingers as he rub against and around her cunt, eventually pushing in.

"Shit-" She hissed, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

"Every time I jack off, I imagine it's you. stroking my cock, jacking me off with your gentle hand. But i'd much rather fuck your cunt. I wanna hear your voice crack from screaming so much, your beautiful thighs would wrap around my waist as you silently beg me to go deeper. Fuck, I bet you'd love to have my mouth on your pretty pink cunt, yeah?"

"Frank-"

"I'd love nothing more than to fuck you like a complete whore, but also make love to you like you deserve." He whispered into her ear, sending visible shivers down her spine. "Would you like that, Miss Way?"

"Y-Yes."

"I can tell, you're fucking dripping sweetheart." He smirked, pumping his hand in and out at a rapid pace, often curling his fingers up against her sweet spot, and using his thumb to toy with the pink bud at the top of her cunt.

"Just-Fuck me already. Please." She begged, his fingers and words not being enough.

"Not yet." 

"Don't wanna come like this, want you."

"I'm not stopping you, go on. Plus, I told Jamia I don't get off work until 8. We have plenty of time."

"I-Fuck." She babbled out, her mind going fuzzy as the heat coiled in her belly.

"Yeah? Go head. Come for me."

"F-Frank, no-" She cried, only to be cut off by a loud moan, as the strong warmth suddenly unraveled in her belly, causing her to squirt. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a stream of come shot out from her cunt, down Franks arm and onto the carpet, creating a dark puddle between the two.

They both stood there for a moment, not moving or talking. Just breathless pants left Gee's mouth as she came down from her wondrous high, and Frank just stared into her eyes and removed his hand, smirking as he did so. 

"Frank-I didn't, I'm-Jesus Fuck!" She tried apologizing, but instead let out a loud cry as she felt Frank push in, grabbing her hips tightly as he did so.

"Quiet. I don't need someone to hear us." He growled quietly, beginning to thrust in at a growing pace. "But that was fucking hot, like holy shit." 

"Sorry, I-It's so much."

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" Asking cautiously, he quickly slowed down. 

"No, don't stop. Please." She begged, moving her hips. "I want you." 

"Okay. But, if you get too uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop. " He promised, moving forward to kiss her neck as began to pick up his once fast pace.

"Yes-Oh god- fuck me."

"Someone's a little eager." He giggled breathlessly, sucking a dark hickey on the side of her neck. "And very, very horny." Smirking against her neck, feeling the vibrations of a moan bubble from her throat. 

By now, his trusts were unbelievably fast. Fast and hard enough to have Gee move up and down the wall, and to have her basically screaming in pleasure. It had gotten to the point in which Frank had to cover her mouth..with his lips.

"Fuck you're so beautiful." He praised through gritted teeth. "Like a damn angel." 

"Thank you-" She moaned quietly, the sparks reigniting in her belly. She quickly snaked her hand down to rub her clit, but was soon replaced by Franks rubbing at a quicker, yet gentle pace. "Your cock is so good, so big and hard. Fuck." 

He wasn't too far behind himself, all the built up frustration slowly draining away, his toes curling and sweat slicked his body. The pressure in his stomach becoming almost too unbearable. "Such a nice, tight little pussy." 

"I'm gonna-" She cried out, hips bucking forward. 

"You gonna come for the second time? Gonna squirt again?"

"N-No."

"You just said-"

"Three times. Three." She admitted, cheeks burning red.

"Explain." Growling, he removed one hand from her hip and snaked it down between her legs, furiously working on her swollen, pink clit. 

"Yeah? Go on, then you can come."

"I-I'n my purse. I have a mini wand. Y-You got me worked up when you grabbed me and I-fuck. I had to do something."

"So. You played with yourself at work when I could've needed you for something? I could fire you for that." He threatened, picking up his pace. "

"Yes. P-Please don't, I need this Internship to finish-" She sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why would I do that? You're simply making my job better, knowing a wh-" He snarled, only to be cut off by Gee stuffing her face into the crook of his neck, squealing, gasping and whimpering as she came for the third time that day. 

Her orgasm was surprisingly strong, but not as strong as they usually were. Her cum dripped down her thighs, coating Frank's hard cock in the slippery substance. 

Not even 5 seconds later, Frank pulled out and shoved Gee down to her knees. Instantly grabbing her black locks and pumping himself with his free hand.

"Open."

Right as she opened her mouth, poked her tongue out, and looked up at Frank with innocent, lust filled eyes with a fucked out expression on her face-

Frank came, as he threw his head back and continued to work furiously on his cock. Seconds later thick, white ropes of come shot from his cock and onto Gee's face, each white line landing on a different spot, some landing in her mouth and on her pink lips.

He continued to pump himself through his orgasm, it not only being the longest he's ever had- it also being the strongest. He scooped up the cum on his index finger, then placed it in her mouth, groaning as she moaned and sucked it clean. 

"You okay?" He asked, voice breathless as he came down from his high, and removed his fingers.

"Yeah, I think. That was- Uh. Shit. Can you get me a tissue?" She coughed, standing up and grabbing her leggings, shoes and socks off of Frank's desk

"Of course, do you need me to drive you home? You seem exhausted." He offered, pulling up and buckling his pants before grabbing a small pack of tissues from his pocket.

"No I'm okay. I live fairly close anyways, thank you though." She sighed, lacing up her boots before grabbing a tissue out of the pack and began wiping her face.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble."

"Yeah. Plus you-Frank! You got jizz on my sweater." She gasped, noticing the white stripes on her black shirt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Just take it off and I'll give you an extra sweater of mine."

"But. Don't look, okay?"

"Okay. I'll grab you a shirt." He sighed, turning around and walking over to his desk, in which he kept a few extra shirts.

Right as those words left his mouth and Gee began to take her shirt off, a loud knocking echoed through his office. Causing both he and Gee to jump slightly.

"I'm busy, just fax me the paper."

"It's your wife, Jamia. Why is your door locked?"

"Fuck. Put this on." He rushed out, tossing Gee the sweatshirt before walking over and unlocking the door, immediately being greeted by Jamia.

"Hey uh, what are you doing here?" He asked, peering his head out of the office.

"You didn't seem too well when I talked to you, and I- Who's this?" She questioned, allowing herself into Frank's office. Causing Gee to squeal and quickly put Frank's shirt on.

"Oh, thats Gee. My intern."

"H-Hi." Gee stuttered out, grabbing her sweater and bunching it up to avoid Jamia seeing the jizz stain. 

"Why is she wearing one of your shirts? And why is there a puddle on the floor?"

"I needed her for something, she wasn't feeling too well and puked on the floor and her shirt."

"Oh well, okay. I was wondering, do you wanna-" Before she could finish her sentence, Frank cut her off by grabbing Gee's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Oh you're feeling sick again? We better get you to the bathroom. Sorry Jams, I don't want puke covering my office. I'll see you later at home." He lied, opening the office door before rushing himself and Gee towards the restroom, just incase Jamia follows them.

The moment they entered the restroom, Frank shut and locked the door behind them and turned the sink on. A few moments of awkward silence pass before Frank finally, decided to speak up.

"Well, that was, uh. Something." Frank giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Did we really just, you know, have sex?"

"Yeah."

"So uh. I'm gonna head home, I need to feed my cat and shower. It was fun and all but I have to go. I'll see you Monday?"

"Wait, so. Um." He babbled before she could leave, suddenly getting cold feet. "Would you want to grab coffee with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't want you to think that this is all a one time thing or something. But I wanna get to know you more, it's okay if you don't want to or it's too uncomfortable for you. It was just a thought. It's the least I can do after screwing you in my office."

" I just was a little confused because I thought-never-mind. Anyways, Starbucks?"

"Wherever you'd like is fine with me. I'll pick you up at 11?"

"But, you don't know where I live?"

"Then you'll have to tell me so I can take you home."

"Wh-" She went to ask, but was cut off by a loud gasp as she felt Frank pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Obviously she wouldn't want to complain and have him put her down, so she just went with it.

"I'm not letting you go home on your own. You're exhausted from working all day and co- Are you petting my hair?" He asked, turning the water off and walking out of the bathroom.

"It's so soft." She said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah? It's a little grey too. But lets get you home before we're caught."

"It looks hot, makes you look like a big, scary boss.' She giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. All he did was shake his head and sigh, he didn't quite know how to respond in that situation, so he just didn't say anything. 

As they walked out of the building, a few people asked why he was carrying Gee, but he just said she was sick and couldn't drive herself home so he offered.

By the time they were in his car and about 5 minutes away from Gee's apartment, she was already passed out. But she managed to sleepily mumble her address/Apartment number so it was okay.

Frank couldn't help but find himself staring a few times, just she was so cute while she slept. Her mouth was slightly open, her head rested on her hand and at one point- she reached over to grab Frank's hand, but immediately retracted it as his made contact with hers.

Luckily by the time they left, Jamia was gone as well so they didn't have to worry about her catching them. He had to still be careful, though, because she could see them driving or something. 

Once they pulled in front of the apartment complex, Gee sleepily dug through her purse to hand Frank her apartment key, to which he slipped into his pocket before exiting the car, picking Gee back up and carrying her up to her apartment.

Which was pretty decent for an intern, too.

While in there, Frank oh so kindly set her down in her bed, covered her with the blankets and left a note on her nightstand. He said that he wanted to take her out to dinner one night, and she should give him a call and they'd make plans. 

He also remembered her telling him that she needed to feed her cat, so he did that for her as well. As he was doing so, he noticed the many drawings scattered across her dining room table. Which he was very impressed by, I might add.

When he locked up her apartment for her and left, he couldn't ignore the warmth in his chest and the small smile forming on his face. The whole 'Big, scary boss man' motive slowly fading away, but that was only because he was just with her. He

But it still counts, right?


	3. 2 : All To Myself

2007!Anthony | 2008Frank | 2010! Gee

(Gee:19 | Frank & Anthony: 28)  
Smut | ddxlg | Iero twins | three way

guys i know that fish don't drown, it was a stupid excuse for a reason 

Andiamo  
~~~

"Alright Gee. I think that's everything." Frank sighed, setting the last box down in her room.

"Are you sure? Where are my stuffies? Or my art supplies?" Gee whimpered, looking though the box Frank just sat down.

"Tony and I decided to keep those in the living room, just so you don't get paint anywhere. Is that okay?"

"B-But. What about my stuffies? I don't wanna be without them."

"They can come in here. I'll go grab them, okay love?"

"Okay." She nodded, sitting on her bed.

The moment he walked down the stairs, Anthony came walking out of his room with Gees box of stuffies in his hands.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Nothing. I just put a few in my room incase she gets scared and comes in with me. Why?"

"Just curious. Can you set a few in my room too then take the rest up to hers? I'm gonna start dinner."

"Sure. What are you making?"

"Pasta. With a salad on the side."

"No mushrooms. Those slimy assholes and go crawl back-"

"That's enough. We all know you hate mushrooms. Now go." Frank sighed, shoving Anthony in the direction of the attic stairs before heading towards the actual stairs.

"Hey Geebean. What's wrong?" Tony asked as he entered her room, seeing her with her head down.

"Dada? I-I'm just scared of being alone up here. It's so far away from you and daddy." She sniffled, looking up at Tony with big eyes.

"It's okay pumpkin. We're just downstairs anyways. Plus you have all your stuffies to keep you company." He spoke softly, setting the box down so he could sit next to Gee.

"Will you sleep up here with me?"

"I don't know sweetheart. You know how Frank gets when I'm alone with you. How about, we go downstairs and watch a movie while he makes dinner?" He suggested, kissing her cheek softly.

"Can we go in your room instead? I like it in there because you always have good smelling candles."

"Of course. I set a few of your stuffies in there too." He smiled, grabbing her hand as they got off of the bed.

"Thank you, Dada. Wait, what's Daddy making?"

"Pasta and rabbit food. Will you eat that?"

"Mhm. He's not putting mushrooms in it, is he?"

"No. I made sure of that. Here, go pick out a movie while I run to the bathroom."

"Okay." She nodded, walking over to the many unpacked boxes to find the movies.

While Tony was in the bathroom, Gee literally went though all of his boxes to find the movies.

Since they weren't in there, she decided to check Franks room. But they weren't in there either, so the only place they could possibly be would be downstairs in the living room.

"Hey Gee! What're you doing?" Frank asked, setting his spoon down, walking over to Gee and hugging her.

"Hi daddy. I'm looking for the box of movies, do you know where it is?"

"Um. I think next to the television. Why do you ask?"

"Anthony and I were gonna watch a movie before supper." She replied, walking over to the television.

"Got it. So do you like our new house?"

"Yeah. I just don't like being so far away from you guys."

"I know pumpkin, but Anthony would strangle me if I put him upstairs."

"But. Can't I sleep down here with one of you?" She asked, grabbing a movie from the box.

"I don't know. You promised Tony and I that you'd be a big girl and sleep in your room. Remember?"

"Well yeah. But I didn't know it would be that scary to sleep alone."

"How about, every Friday night. You can choose to sleep in my room, his room, the living room or in your room with both of us. But for you to do that, you have to sleep in your room every night before that. Okay?"

"Will you still tuck me in on the nights I'm not with you?"

"Of course honey. I'll even read to you after you get a bath and you're in your pajamas. For now I'm gonna go get dinner going so we don't eat too late."

"Okay daddy. Just knock on the door when it's ready." She sighed, kissing his cheek before walking back up the stairs with a slight pout on her face.

By the time she got back to Anthony's room, he was still in the bathroom. Which was a little odd because he never spent too much time in there.

Even after she put the movie in the DVD player, he was still in there.

Instantly she thought he was sick or something, so she went to the bathroom and listened.

Surprisingly, she couldn't hear anything because of the sink running.

Again, that was odd because he never washes his hands. He just uses hand sanitizer instead.

"Tony, are you okay?" She asked, knocking gently on the door.

"Yes honey. My stomach just hurts a bit. Go lay down and I'll be out in a little."

"But I don't wanna watch the movie without you."

"I know Gee. I'm sorry."

"I'll just go downstairs with Frankie, and when you're done you can come down and get me."

"I won't be much longer, but if you go down- will you grab me a bottle of soda?"

"Of course. Sprite?"

"Please and thank you."

And with that, she nodded slightly and headed back out of his room and down the steps, seeing Frank digging through a box to search for a colander.

"I thought you and Tony were watching a movie?" He asked, wiping his forehead.

"He's um. In the bathroom, he said his belly hurts."

"Oh my god. That total wanker." He mumbled, pulling the colander out of the box.

"What?"

"Gee, honey. Was the sink on?"

"Yes. But I don't see how that's important?" She asked, walking over to the fridge to grab a can of soda for Tony.

"Well, when he and I were teenagers, anytime he said his stomach would be hurting, usually meant that he was either jerking off, watching porn or shitting his brains out. And if it were the third option, he would be sobbing and calling our mother. His phone is down here."

"Oh gosh. What should I do then? I don't what him to be embarrassed if I say something." She whispered, setting the sprite on the counter.

"Just go with it. I know how to get him to break. And see if when he comes out, he's only wearing boxers but they're on backwards because he was too stupid to take them off completely."

"What does that- oh. Um, how do you know that?"

"Don't ask. Now go give him his soda before he suspects anything." He winked, opening a jar of tomato sauce as she nodded and walked away.

When she walked back into Anthony's room, he was laying on the bed with a blanket covering from the waist down.

"Hey pumpkin. I just started the movie so come sit down." He smiled softly, patting the empty side of the bed.

"Are you um, feeling any better?" She asked, gently setting his soda on his nightstand before walking to the other side of the bed.

"Much. I guess it was the french toast Frank made. He's not the best cook."

"I mean, I feel fine?" She said simply, laying in bed next to Anthony.

"Well maybe that bastard was trying to poison me or something." He chuckled, turning on his side and draping his arm across her chest as they began to watch the movie.

Though Gee wasn't all that into the movie, she was more distracted by what Frank had said previously.

She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't want Anthony to become uncomfortable or something.

Though she eventually thought of a more subtle approach.

"Dada, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Everything okay?

"Are you um. Wearing your boxers backwards?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was downstairs, Frankie asked where you were, and I told him you weren't feeling well and he said um. You weren't actually feeling well."

"What does that mean?" He asked as Gee turned herself over, so she was facing him.

"He thinks you were uh. Doing something else. Something bad."

"So he thinks I was jacking off?"

"I-I think so."

"You don't believe him, do you? I mean, I can assure you that's not what I was doing."

"I'm sorry, dada." She whimpered, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Hey no it's okay pumpkin." He hushed, kissing her nose gently. To which she retuned by pecking his lips. 

And then he kissed her lips, she kissed his again and eventually it ended up with Gee sitting on his lap as he sat against the headboard, kissing him as he kept his hands on her hips.

They don't know how it happened, but neither complained.

Maybe since they were moving, there wasn't much time to do anything like this?

Well whatever the reason may be- wait that doesn't matter, carry on.

They completely ignored the movie, instead Anthony just fiddled with the buttons on Gees sweater.

But before he could remove her shirt, Frank knocked on the door to tell them that dinner was ready.

Considering they were too involved with making out, it spooked them quite a bit to hear a sudden pounding at the door.

So Anthony told him they'd be right down in his most calm, totally was just not making out with our girlfriend type voice.

Frank didn't expect anything too, he just said "Okay" and walked back downstairs to set the table.

"Cmon baby, we gotta go downstairs before Frank comes back up." Tony sighed, gently moving Gee to the side.

"But I wanted to play. Can't we really quickly?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Even a quickie would be too long. But, if I can find a way to get Frank to clean up the kitchen, we'll do whatever you want. Okay?" He asked, searching for a pair of baggy sweatpants.

"Oh okay." She sighed, getting off of the bed.

"And don't tell Frank because he'll make up some lame reason for us not to. Now, let's go eat dinner."

And that's what they did, Tony grabbed her hand and they walked out of his room and down the stairs, where they found Frank in the kitchen, portioning out the pasta onto three plates.

"Hey. Come sit down- Gee, why is your sweater half unbuttoned?" Frank asked, setting the empty pot in the sink.

"Oh uh, um." She babbled, frozen in place. Luckily Anthony was quick to think of an excuse.

"The movie was really boring so she was fiddling with her sweater. Oh and Frank, you're doing the dishes tonight."

"What the fuck? Why? I literally unpacked the kitchen, my room, Gees room and half of the living room. All you did was do your room and the bathroom. You're doing them." He groaned, sitting on one of the barstools, Gee walking over and sitting next to him, and Tony sitting across from them.

"I'll bring you a case of beer when I get home from work."

"Hmm.." He hummed, twirling his fork.

"And twizzlers."

"But you're doing them every night this week too."

"Fine you dick."

"Excuse- Gee, why aren't you eating?" Frank asked, noticing that Gee hasn't touched her food.

"I don't wanna say.." She mumbled, poking her food with a fork.

"You can tell me, do you want Anthony to leave for a moment?" H suggested, discreetly kicking Tony's leg underneath the table.

"No. It's okay."

"Baby, I know something's not right. Just whisper it to me, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, leaning over and holding her hand up as she whispered in his ear.

As she whispered into his ear, Anthony grew curious. He didn't know if Gee was telling him about their plans after dinner or what, but he knew that she was a good girl and didn't spill every secret. And if she did- well Frank would know about the dead snake in his car.

"Your belly hurts? Oh I'm sorry honey. Do you want me to rub your belly?" He asked as she pulled away, Gee nodding slightly in response.

"You okay, Gee?" Anthony suddenly spoke, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah.." She replied, gasping softly as she felt Franks right hand fit over her stomach.

"Frank if you're trying to poison us, I will strangle you with one of your ties."

"I'm literally eating the same thing as you, so Is she. Gee, eat your dinner to show Anthony that I'm not trying to poison us."

"But-"

"You still need to eat, just take one bite."

"Okay." She sighed, grabbing her fork and twirling it in the pasta.

Though before she could consume the pasta, she dropped her fork with a gasp as she felt Frank slip his hand underneath her pants, and soon under her underwear.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Tony asked, genuine concern laced in his voice. "See! She's scared-."

"No. Gee, go ahead and eat your dinner." Frank interrupted, moving his hand lower. To which she responded by bucking her hips up gently and whimpering in the back of her throat.

"I-I um. It tastes fine." She gulped, taking a small bite.

"Good. But keep eating, I don't want empty jelly bean packages scattered around the house."   
He giggled softly, his hand still in her pants.

Instead of protesting anymore, she finally gave into eating. She wasn't hungry, no. But she was worried if she didn't, Frank would stop.

Which was proven correct when she finished a 1/4 of her dinner, Frank pressed his pointer and middle fingers together and began toying with the pink bud.

When she finished half, he slipped them lower, moving them slowly before easing them into her.

Eventually he began discretely moving them in and out, feeling her twitch slightly.

Thankfully he remembered to put the table cloth on the dining table, because if he hadn't- Anthony could easily look over and see.

And well, that wouldn't be too pretty.

Anthony was first to finish, so he up from the table, telling both Gee and Frank that he was going to clean up his room up a bit, and that he'd come back down to get Gee so they can "finish watching their movie".

Considering his room was quite disorganized, he wouldn't be down for a while.

And once that clicked in Franks head, he smirked, removed his hand from Gees pants, and scooted his chair back.

Though before Gee could say anything, Frank reached over, gasping as he picked her up and sat her on his lap, back facing away from him.

In an instant, he unzipped her jeans, pulled them and her underwear down as much as he could before pushing his fingers back into her.

"Oh god-" She whimpered, clutching onto his shirt as she rolled her hips softly.

"That's it baby, move your pretty hips." He encouraged, using his free hand to grab onto her hip, squeezing gently.

She moved her hands to grab onto his shoulders to keep herself steady. Her pastel nails digging into his skin, leaving nail marks. 

Frank eventually moved his hand from her hip so he could speed things along by pressing the pad of his thumb to the top of her cunt, moving swiftly.

He also crooked his fingers up to they'd hit her spot. He always had a little trouble finding it, but tony on the other hand, could find it in a heartbeat.

Though he was slowly getting better at it.

After a few seconds of moving his fingers, he finally found it, and pressed hard and rapidly against it.

"Frankie-Daddy, please-" She cried out as he found her spot, rolling her hips down harder.

"As much as I love your beautiful noises, you're gonna have to be quiet. Because if Anthony hears you, he'll come down, take you upstairs and fuck you like he owns you. And baby, he doesn't just own you. We both do. Got it?" He growled, moving his hand faster.

Instead of replying verbally, she just nodded quickly, bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Not even five minutes later, her thighs clenched and trembled, hand squeezed at his shoulders and mouth agape as the heat twisted in her belly.

Gee could hear footsteps upstairs, but she wasn't sure if that's what the thumping was or her heart racing. Either way, Anthony would be coming back down soon so they had to hurry up.

Luckily her orgasm wasn't too far behind, within seconds she stuffed her face into the crook of Franks neck as she came on his fingers.

Her bounces and his fingers slowly came to a stop, just to get rid of all of the fizzles and shocks that followed after.

Frank could tell when everything stopped, I mean he's had a lot of experience with that.

So, once everything settled down, Frank removed his hands, grabbed a napkin, wiped his hand off, pulled Gees underwear and pants back up before Anthony came back down.

Gee still kept her face on his shoulder as she fought to catch her breath, though her hands relaxed and were draped over his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, placing a hand on her back.

"Y-Yeah, just give me a second." She panted, relaxing onto his lap, humming softly as she felt Frank kiss the side of her head gently.

Literally not even a minute later, Anthony came walking down he steps with a few empty boxes.

"Hi- Uh. What are you doing down here?" Frank stuttered, jumping slightly.

"I live here. And I said I'd be back down after I cleaned my room up a bit. Is she asleep?" Anthony asked in a quieter tone, walking closer to them.

"No, she's awake." He sighed, kissing the side of her head.

"Why is she even on you?"

"Oh. She wasn't feeling too well so I held her for a bit."

"Hey baby, you feeling okay?" Tony asked softly, walking behind the chair so he could look at Gee.

"M' Sleepy." She yawned, eyes fluttering closed.

"How about, we get you in your pajamas and then you can lay in my room for the night, okay?" He suggested, reaching over to pick her up.

"Daddy said no." She mumbled as Anthony picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Cause I'm supposed to sleep alone."

"Well tonight you're allowed to sleep in my room because it's our first night here. Now let's go get you ready for bed." He rolled his eyes, flicking the side of Franks head as he walked away.

As he walked up the stairs, Gee held onto the back of his shirt and kept her head on his shoulder. 

When they reached her room, Anthony gently sat her on her bed so he can grab her a pair of pajamas.

Though, as he began to undress her, he noticed a guilty look on her face, almost like she needed to tell him something.

"Honey, is everything okay?" He asked, pulling down her jeans.

So in response, she shook her head and looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Well you gotta tell me. You know that's one of the rules."

"You'll be mad."

"You know I don't get mad at you. Just tell me, okay?"

"It's too embarrassing." She blushed, holding her arms up so Anthony could slide a tank top over her.

"Gee. Baby, did something happen while you were downstairs with Frank?"

Again, instead of replying verbally, she just nodded.

"What did he do?"

"N-No. He um, he touched me."

"Did he hurt you?!" He gasped, balling his hands into a first.

"No! He didn't hurt me."

"Then Gee, where did he touch you?"

She didn't want to rat Frank out or anything, but Anthony would also be mad if she didn't. So she bit her lip, and reached for and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing? He held your hand?" Gee, just tell me where he-oh." He gasped slightly as he felt her place his hand between her legs.

"He touched you here? Did you allow him to?" He asked and she nodded, blushing heavily. "Oh my god. I'm going to fucking strangle him. He gets pissed at me for being alone with you but he can do this shit."

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, no don't cry. I'm not upset with you, I'm mad at Frank. I'm sorry if I made you upset." He quickly apologized, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently, then her cheek, nose, forehead and back down to her mouth.

Gee leaned into it too, so he wasn't forcing it onto her or anything.

Again, like before, they somehow ended up making out, but this time Gee wasn't on top of Anthony. He was actually sitting next to her so he didn't have to be on his knees.

Though before anything else could happen, Anthony remembered Gee saying that she was tired, which is why they're in her room, after all.

"Wait, you're tired. Baby, we shouldn't be doing this when you could potentially fall asleep." He gasped against her lips, soon pulling away.

"Not tired anymore. Wanna play." She huffed, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.

Well, if she says she's not tired..

So Anthony smirked, grabbing her thighs, moving her back on the bed and gently pushing her down so she was laying down, rather than sitting.

He moved her legs apart so he could move in between them, Gee hooking them around his waist as he moved up. Her hands relocated to his shoulders as he began kissing at her neck.

Long story short, Gees underwear and pajama bottoms were on the hanging chair in her room and Anthony's head was currently in between her legs.

He kept his free arm wrapped around one of her thighs as his other hand was busy pleasuring her in a different way.

Hers on the other hand, were tangled in his fluffy brown hair, tugging softly.

Since she just orgasmed not even a half hour ago, it didn't take too long before she was coming a second time, then a third.

What can I say? Anthony's done it enough times to know what really works.

Right as he got her on the verge of a fourth, the floor leading up to the stairs creaking. But neither of them heard because each were breathing quite hard, especially Gee because she can't risk moaning and Frank hearing.

"You close again, baby girl?" Anthony smirked, moving back just to look at Gees flushed face.

"P-Please. Can I-I?" She whimpered, bucking her hips up.

Before he got to respond, we'll give permission- Frank walked up the stairs with a cup of water in one hand and a Harry Potter book in the other.

"Gee, are you up here?" He whispered, reaching the top of the stairs.

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't sleeping, and that his brother had his head between her legs and hands on her tits.

"What the hell? Tony you fucking asshole." He snapped, setting the items on her nightstand before walking over, grabbing a fistful of Tony's hair and yanking him back.

"Daddy!" Gee squeaked, forcing her legs shut.

"Hey. Uh, what the fuck are you doing?" Anthony said in the most, calm yet cocky tone he could.

"I looked In your room for you two. It you weren't there, and Gee wanted me to read to her before bed. You know we don't do anything secretly."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey I'm gonna go fuck our girlfriend. Hope you're okay with that!'? Oh and I know about what you did while I was up here, you fucking hypocrite." He growled, wiping his mouth and moving away from Franks grip.

"How did you even find out? Well you know, usually you'd say that you're going to piss around for a while?"

"Gee told me. Maybe I didn't want you crawling up our asses while we did this."

"I-I'm sorry." Gee whimpered, grabbing a throw blanket and covering herself.

"You didn't do anything, it's all his fault."

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Cockblock?"

"Gee in bed, up here and you down In yours."

"But daddy-"

"Gee, not now. You need to get to bed."

"You know, I live here too so I have some say on what happens around here. Let Gee and I have our privacy and then I'll put her to bed."

"Fine. You prick." Frank spat, shoving Anthony to the side so he could walk away.

But before he could walk down the stairs, he realized, he's not letting Anthony take the win on this, there was no fucking way.

So, he grabbed onto the railing, clenched his teeth, turned around, and started unbuckling his belt.

"No. If I say you aren't allowed to do anything without my permission, you aren't. But since you oh so desperately crave boning her, fine. But I own her too, fuck." He stated, ripping his belt off and throwing it to the floor.

A little part of Anthony believed Frank was gonna whack him with his belt, but you never know when Franks pissed. He once threw an eggplant at the window because Anthony broke the television.

Anthony was actually scared of Frank in this moment, not a lot, but enough for him to comply with his demands.

"Gee, uh. He has a fair point. Are you okay with him joining?" Anthony gulped, looking down at Gee.

It's not like they haven't done it that way before, they have, lots of times. But Gee has times where she feels comfortable with both, just one or neither, so they always had to check and make sure.

Luckily for both of them, Gee agreed and said it was fine. So, both of the twins shuffled their pants down, and took their socks off.

Yet they both kept their boxers and shirts on because it was kinda cold in the house.

"So. How are we gonna do this? We don't even have condoms." Frank asked, sitting next to Gee on the bed, running his hand through her hair as she sat up.

"One gets a bee-jay or a hand-job and the other gets to fuck her. You know, the usual set up."

"So find me a condom?"

"Who says I'm letting you fuck her?" He scoffed, pulling a condom from the waistband of his boxers.

"I'm older?"

"By fifteen minutes."

"Whatever. Lets have Gee decide, hm?"

"Fine. Babe, you get to pick." Anthony smiled softly, handing Gee the foil packet.

After he handed her the packet, his hand went to his crotch, palming his semi, biting his lip as he did so.

Frank assumed it was him trying to get Gee to pick him, so he did the same, only he leaned over to kiss at Gees neck, hearing her giggle softly as his scruff tickled her neck.

"Who um, did it last time?" She asked softly, fiddling with the packet.

While Anthony said Frank did, Frank said Anthony did.

Gee doesn't quite remember who it was because one, they look the exact same and it's been a while. It didn't really matter to her who topped, I mean Anthony was longer and Frank was thicker, either way was fine with her.

"No, Frank. You did it on Valentine's Day."

"And you did it on her birthday."

"But you did it when I was out of town for work, before you say anything- I found the fucking condoms in the trash."

This carried on for at least five more minutes, constant bickering on who got to fuck her. Eventually Frank gave in.

"Fine. Jokes on you, because then I get to see her beautiful face while you get to see mine and the back of her head." Frank scoffed as Gee handed Anthony the condom.

"Oh fuck you."

"Tony dear, that's illegal."

"Doll, how about you take your shirt off and get on your hands and knees?" Tony suggested, holding the condom wrapper between his teeth as he forced his boxers down.

In response, Gee lifted her pastel pink off of her fragile body, folded it and sat it on the floor before getting into position.

Frank, repeated his brothers actions , and removed his boxers before moving so he sit on his knees infront of Gee, his hand curling around his dick, pumping at a growing pace.

Anthony stood behind her, doing the same as Frank and pumping himself, rapidly growing hard in his hand.

"You're so beautiful, Gee." Anthony hummed, running his free hand on her pale bum.

"He's just saying what to get laid, you're perfect honey."

Gee didn't know what to say, because how do you respond to something like that? So she just hummed, switched her position into a more comfortable one.

(She basically sat on her knees but kinda not so she could suck Frank off comfortably and Anthony could still penetrate her.)

A few short moments later, the twins were finally both fully hard, Anthony rolled the condom into his dick and Frank, he moved so he was sitting Indian style infront of Gee so he could kiss her easier.

"You ready, pumpkin?" Anthony asked, tossing the condom wrapper on the floor.

"She said no."

"No I didn't?"

"I know, Franks just being a dick. But are you?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, pushing her bum back against him.

"Mm. That's what I thought. But if you get too uncomfortable, you know the safe word." He hummed, slowly easing himself into her cunt.

"O-Oh god." She whimpered, clutching at the bedsheets.

"That's it. Make those pretty noises for me." He muttered, moving his hands to her hips as he pushed the rest of his dick in.

"Anthony-" She gasped moments later, Tony finally bottoming out

"Jesus fucking Christ ." He muttered as he became engulfed in her wet, warm cunt, pulling out and soon slamming back in.

"Daddy, please-" She begged, grabbing one of Franks hands.

"Shh baby, I know you want me to fuck you. But that would be too much for tonight." He hushed, grabbing her hands and placing them on his shoulders, his hands going to her breasts.

"Please-" She panted as Anthony began to thrust faster and Frank massaged her boobs.

As time went on, sweat slicked their bodies, her headboard bounced off of the wall and their moans, groans and whimpers got louder. Anthony got the idea to switch between her holes, so he'd fuck her pussy for a while then he'd go to her ass, but of course would prep her before doing so. 

Frank kept one hand on her boob while his other jerked himself off, he also made out with Gee during all of this.

It was fun for all three, Anthony got to fuck Gee, Gee got to be fucked by Anthony and make out with Frank, he got to make out with her, grab her tits and jerk himself off.

Though at one point, she was pulled away from him as Anthony grabbed each of her braids, and pulled on them as he fucked into her at a very fast pace.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping, moaning, the bed squeaking, headboard bouncing off of the wall, whimpering and growling filled the room.

Anthony was first to come, then Gee. Frank was a little behind because he didn't have as much contact as the others did, so after Anthony pulled out and Gee collected herself enough, she gave him a quick handsky.

Considering that was her fourth orgasm, sleep caught up to her not even five minutes later. Hell, she fell asleep on Franks thigh with her hand still wrapped around his flaccid dick.

So, Frank had go gently remove her hand before he popped another while Anthony clothed her.

She woke up slightly as he sat her up to put her shirt on, but fell back asleep when he picked her up.

Frank had gotten off of the bed, grabbed his boxers, slipped them on and went into the bathroom to clean all of the semen off of his stomach.

Meanwhile, Anthony carried Gee down to his room, laid her on his bed and tucked her in. (He had boxers on at this point)

Frank came down to Anthony's room too, just to kiss Gee goodnight. 

He was still fairly angry with Anthony, so he hit him over the head with a pillow and walked out of the room like nothing happened.

The next morning, Gee woke up to Frank next to her, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back.

Anthony must have gone to work earlier, his boss always had him go into work unexpectedly so it wasn't that big of an issue.

After she woke up more and got dressed, she spent the morning sitting on Franks lap, coloring at the kitchen table as she smacked on goldfish and grapes, which were fed to her by Frank because her hands were busy.

Then Frank decided that goldfish and grapes weren't a suitable lunch, so he made her macaroni and cheese.

After lunch, Frank and Gee sat on the couch watching cartoons, well Gee laid her head on his lap.

At one point, she took her bra off because she said her boobs were hurting, which Frank certainly didn't complain about. Though he felt a little bad.

She eventually fell asleep on him, and he continued to kiss her head and run his fingers through her hair.

Anthony came home from work a few hours later, he was a little late today because he had to stop at the store since he owed Frank booze and candy. He even bought Gee a few flowers too.

When he walked into the living room, the first thing he noticed was the pastel pink bra on the floor. He instantly thought that Frank had fucked her or something while he was gone, which wasn't exactly the case.

But Frank thought about fucking with him so he just smirked and bit his lip, resulting in Anthony flicking his forehead and flipping him off.

Gee woke up briefly, just to sit up on her knees and wrap her arms around his neck. So Anthony just wrapped his around her back, pushed Frank aside and sat down.

It eventually ended up with Gees head on Anthony's lap and the rest of her body on Franks.

Everything was so peaceful and cute, well next week will say otherwise.

But that was a story for another time.  
~~~~~~~

WOO THIS IS DONE  
what do you think  
There will be a part two  
You're welcome   
The smut was awful but I wrote it half asleep   
Okay that's enough   
Bye


	4. 3: Scooby Snack Blues

"Frankie, I need help." Gee called from her room, to Frank, who was currently sitting on the living room floor, paying and sorting bills.

"Can't right now pumpkin, I think Anthony's in his room." He called back, pushing buttons on the calculator with the tip of his pen.

It's been about two weeks since they moved into their new home, the majority of all of their boxes were unpacked and the furniture was all set up. There was even talk about getting a pet, either a dog or a cat.

The twins liked dogs but Gee liked cats more. She at one point brought up the idea of them getting both, but that would be far too much for them to handle.

Especially with Frank and Anthony having jobs, and Gee starting online art classes in the fall. It just want the best time.

"He's not here. I want you." She whined, throwing her stuffie on the floor.

"I'm sorry but I can't come up right now. Play with your stuffies until I can."

"Bills are stupid, adults are stupid."

"You're an adult too, Gee. And these bills are what keeps us in this house. I shouldn't be too much longer, okay?"

"Fine." She huffed in defeat, laying on the floor with crossed arms.

Lately, Gee has been very snappy and irritated, which has resulted in a few nights without stories, cups of warm milk or no stuffies.

Yes the twins felt bad for punishing her, even lightly. But they would feel worse rewarding bad behavior.

She would either throw a fit over everything, cry or just be sad.

The twins assumed she was just adjusting to their new home or something, or just upset that they don't have a pet just yet.

But whatever it was, should blow over eventually.

Anyways, other half hour passed by and Frank finally finished paying and sorting bills.

So after he placed all of the files, calculators and pens back in his offer, he headed upstairs where Gee was.

"Sorry it took so long, this idiot got my card number wrong. Everything okay?" He asked as he walked into her room, seeing her on the floor, surrounded in a pile of stuffies.

"I'm bored." She mumbled, staying on the floor. "Wanna paint."

"Well I'm gonna start making dinner soon. You can after?"

"But I wanna now."

"Gee, I said no. Wait until after dinner."

"But why?"

"I don't want you to make a big mess while I'm distracted. Remember when you colored the kitchen walls when I was talking to my mother?"

"That was so long ago. Can I please paint?"

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no. And when Anthony comes back, don't ask him either because he's a push over. But for now, clean up all your toys and wash up so you can help make dinner."

"I don't wanna make dinner, I wanna paint."

"I said you can paint after dinner, now let's go, I want this to be done before Anthony gets home." 

"Fine." She sighed, sitting up.

"Good girl. Meet me downstairs after you're cleaned up. And tie your hair up too."

"What are we making?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out."

"Oh okay." She mumbled as Frank began to walk back down the stairs, almost hitting his head on the hanging light as he did so.

After he left to go back downstairs, Gee did as she was told and began cleaning up her stuffies.

The twins had recently bought her a wicker bin for all of them, so they wouldn't be scattered around the house like they usually were.

She decided on keeping one stuffie out, and that was this little duck Frank won for her at the fair for their one year. Anthony hadn't joined the mix at that point, nor was Gee little. But that's a story or another time.

Anyway, after Gee washed her hands and tied her hair up, she came walking down the stairs with the little duck in her hands.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Frank digging through the pantry like a fucking rat or something.

Apparently, he was trying to find a spice but he noticed all of his twizzlers were gone.

"Gee, did you eat my twizzlers?"

"No." She replied casually, sitting down at the table. "Anthony did."

"What? How do you know?" He asked, closing the pantry door.

"I was laying with him the other night and he brought them upstairs."

"I'm gonna strangle him. You know what? Since he ate my fucking snacks, he's making dinner tonight." He stated, grabbing a bag of pretzel thins off of the counter.

"Does that mean I can paint now?" She gasped, hoping to have found some sort of loophole.

"I said after dinner, regardless of who is making it."

"But he won't be home for a while and I won't wanna paint then."

"Then just paint tomorrow, we both have off then so you can paint with both of us."

"Can I at least color?"

"Alright, but don't draw anywhere else than on your paper, okay?" He allowed, walking into the living room to grab a pack of crayons and a coloring book.

"Will you color with me?" She asked, opening her book and pulling out a pink crayon.

"Of course." He smiled, sitting next to her at the island, grabbing a green crayon and coloring with her.

They colored for the next two hours, just until Anthony came home from work.

When he did and walked into the kitchen, Frank wasn't too pleased with the fact he ate his twizzlers. So he told Anthony that he was on dinner for the night because of that.

Anthony didn't argue with Frank either because they both knew he was guilty, so he went up to his room and changed out of his work clothes into something more comfortable.

When he came back down, he found a skeleton apron, grabbed a cookbook and figured out what to make for dinner.

Gee stopped coloring with Frank to grab her matching apron and help Anthony.

They decided on having a game night that night. So Anthony decided on putting together small, vegan friendly snacks.

Only because it was something easy for Anthony and Gee to make.

Frank was in charge of setting the table because everyone had to pitch in. Gee cut open limes (Anthony showed her how to) and Anthony was cutting everything, nothing too fancy.

When Frank finished setting the table, he walked over to where Gee was, grabbed her hips and kissed her neck because he had nothing better to do.

It distracted Gee from doing as she was told, so Anthony kicked Franks leg as a non verbal way of getting him to leave.

Gee felt bad that Anthony kicked Frank, so she took her apron off and followed him into his office.

His office was closed and she could hear him taking to someone, it didn't sound important. I mean, they were talking about cake recipes.

So she just walked in, seeing and hearing him talk on the phone and spinning in his chair.

"I don't know if Anthony likes carrot cake- oh hey Gee." He greeted as he noticed Gee walking in. "Gee just walked in. As I was saying, Anthony doesn't like carrots after what happened in high school."

"I'm bored." She whined, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. "Can we stick stickers on things?"

"After dinner." He nodded, returning to his conversation.

"But I want to now, Anthony's taking too long."

"Hush, I'm on the phone." He whispered, placing his hand on her thigh.

She didn't say anything else, she just huffed, crossed her arms and pouted. But she remembered there was a small stuffie on his desk, so she reached over for the small pig.

But it was on the other side of franks desk, so she had to move to his other knee so she would be able to reach it.

As she grabbed the pig, she kinda slipped on Franks knee, causing the scratchy denim to brush up against her crotch, which was only covered by thin, black lace.

The small contact caused her to squeak in surprise, but also because the fabric was scratchy and well, you know.

Frank didn't seem to notice, he was just too involved with his conversation about carrots and why his brother doesn't like them.

So, with him not noticing. She placed a hand on his shoulder, held the stuffie with the other and rolled her hips down again.

Even then he didn't notice, he just assumed she was fidgeting or something.

But as she continued and began letting out whimpers, pants and small moans, he noticed.

"What are you doing? Gee, stop it." He whispered, snapping his fingers.

"No." She giggled, continuing her motions.

"Don't do this while I'm on the phone- no ma, everything's fine. Our dog is chewing my slippers." He lied, resting the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can grab Gee's hips.

Oh this was perfect. She could do whatever she wanted, and Frank couldn't do anything because he was on the phone.

Holy shit, she found a loophole. And she was gonna use it to her full advantage.

So, she let go of the stuffie and reached down to grab the waistband of his sweatpants. She didn't pull them down, no. She just pulled the elastic back and snapped it against his skin.

Unfortunately, he was kinda distracted, so he ended up jerking and dropping his phone onto the floor. "Geena, what the fuck?"

"I'm bored." She shrugged, slipping her hand into his pants. "And needy."

"Can't you wait until I'm off the phone?" He whispered, picking his phone up.

"I don't wanna."

"Ugh. Then you better make the best out of the time you have, because you're in trouble when I get off of the phone." He sighed, grabbing her hand and placing it on his crotch before moving his phone back up to his ear. "Sorry ma, my phone slipped."

So while he spoke innocently to his mother, his thigh was being humped and he was being jacked off.

What a life he was living, he was living with his two best friends, one of which was the love of his life, had a well paying job and a nice house. And, could have someone jack him off whenever he pleased. With her consent of course.

And Anthony couldn't do anything to stop it, because he can't stop his brothers sex life, and he's apart of the mix too so he can get handskys from her too.

Anyway.

As he finished up the phone call with his mother, Gee had already came. Which he was pissed about because one, she didn't ask, and two he always came first.

But in her defense, Frank couldn't risk having his mother hear Gee asking something like that.

"Ma, I-I uh. I gotta go.- Yeah everything's fine. I just, our fish is drowning. I'll talk to you later." He stammered out, hanging up the phone and setting it on his desk.

The second he sat it down, Gee stopped touching him and moving her hips, knowing she was in trouble.

Before he got a chance to stay anything, Gee got off of his lap and ran out of the office.

Leaving Frank hard, impatient and fuming. She didn't even bother to tuck him back into his pants, so his dick was just out in the open.

He couldn't care less at this point, but Anthony could be in the living room or something and he didn't want his brother to see his dick, so he belted his boner and went out of the office.

Gee was against the wall next to the door, thinking Frank forgot or something. But when she saw - or heard him walk out of his office, she squeaked and attempted to run away.

Attempted as in, Frank grabbing her before she could make it five feet away from him

"You're not getting out of this one, little girl." He growled as he picked her up and carried her over to the steps. (okay why am I imagining josh peck saying this)

"Uh uh. Anthony says you're not allowed to touch me without telling him." She tutted, giggling softly.

"That didn't stop you from touching my cock or humping my fucking leg, now does it?" He shot back with a cocked eyebrow, setting her down infront of the stairs. "Exactly. Now be quiet and stay put."

As he went to walk away to tell Anthony that Gee was in trouble, and that he was gonna take her upstairs, he heard her mumble something.

"Cuntsicle." She mumbled, huffing and crossing her arms. 

"What was that?"

"I said, you're a cuntsicle. Didn't you hear, daddy?" She bit her lip, looking at him innocently.

That was it. That was the final straw. He couldn't handle her being such a spoiled brat. He was the boss around there and he was gonna set her straight.

"That's it." He groaned, stomping over, picking her up and setting her on the steps. "I will not fucking tolerate this behavior."

"I'm not doing anything. You're being a meanie."

"Shut the hell up." He snapped quietly, dropping down to his knees and grabbing her thighs, spreading them apart. "And keep them open, you aren't getting out of this one."

Yeah, she was known for easing her way out of punishments. Usually by hugging them and acting all innocent, but Frank wasn't gonna let that happen again.

So, he trailed his hands up her thighs to hook his fingers around her black laced panties and pull them down, not wasting any time.

Instead of settling them aside or something, he bunched them up in one hand and unzipped his pants with the other.

Then, he pulled his dick out, spit into the palm of his left hand, slicked himself up and then, wrapped his right, panty-filled hand around himself and began pumping slowly.

"Daddy no- you're gonna ruin them!" She gasped, looking down.

"Too fucking bad. Now be quiet." He demanded, leaning down to kiss her inner thighs, trailing upwards.

Right as she to protest even more, shel cut herself off with a soft whine as she felt him place a sloppy kiss to her clit.

"Filthy." He tutted, looking up at her.

"Oh god-" She whimpered, feeling his tongue dip down and trace around her lips, then hole.

"Be quiet, whore. Anthony's gonna hear how much of a slut you are, and we don't want that. Now do we?" He asked, a smug expression on his face.

"Maybe he won't be so mean."

"You haven't seen mean yet." He whispered, leaning back down just to spit against her.

"Frankie." She whimpered, her hips bucking up and toes curling at the odd sensation.

"Stop talking, now." He growled, licking a stripe up her clit.

He then moved back down and traced his tongues slowly around her cunt, his tongue finding it's way back up to her clit.

She wanted to say something, but that would just cause her to get in more trouble. Plus Anthony could hear and if he caught them, he'd be pissed. So she just whimpered, closed her eyes and sighed.

Frank just moaned against her, the taste of her on his tongue adding to his pleasure. He eventually picked up his pace, licking and sucking as he savored the musky flavor.

Gees hands eventually found their way into his hair, tugging softly as her thighs clenched around his head and she ground her hips.

Frank kept one hand wrapped around her thigh as the other jacked himself off.

Gee was whimpering, moaning and letting out short pants. Her pink lips parted as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She had to cover her mouth at one point, Anthony was literally 15 feet away from them and could easily hear.

As time went on, he could feel her clenching around his tongue as he continued. He left long, red scratches on her thighs as she kept one of her legs wrapped around his back, holding him in place.

But every time she was about to come, he'd pull back for a few, come back and repeat.

Though as he edged her for the fifth time, something happened. Something that'll get her out of a punishment, again.

"Gee? Can you help me for a moment?" Anthony called out from the kitchen.

Before she got to say anything, Frank stopped her. Because there was no way in hell she'd get out of another punishment.

"She's upstairs uh, getting cleaned up." He called back, pulling away and wiping his mouth.

"Frank, do you want me to burn the kale chips or not?"

"Why can't you take them out?"

"I'm making drinks. So I can forget how big of a dick you are when I'm smashed. Now go tell Gee I need her help, please and thank you."

Oh god dammit.

Okay. He'll let this slip, but after she helps Anthony, her punishment will continue.

So.

"Go help Anthony."

"No- I didn't finish."

"That was the plan, spoiled brats don't get to come. Now, go and help him." He repeated, moving aside so she could stand up.

"But- my panties. I can't go out without them." She whispered, reaching for the lace garment that was still in Franks moving hand.

"Too bad. Let him see how much of a filthy whore you are. I don't care." He spat, leaning against the railing as he continued to slowly jack himself off. "And you better come back, you're not getting out of this."

Oh shit.

Okay, he was definitely not kidding anymore. She needed to listen before she was either tied up, edged more or spanked.

So, she just nodded, gulped and walked away, also making sure to tug her skirt down a little lower than usual.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Anthony standing at the island, shaking a cocktail shaker with two glasses on the counter.

"Hey baby, would you mind shaking this while I take the food out of the oven?" He asked, stilling his motions.

"Oh uh. Of course." She nodded, walking over to grab the shaker.

"Thank you." He smiled, kissing her forehead before grabbing an oven mitt. "What's Frank doing, doll?"

"He's uh. Um. On the stairs."

"Why is he on the stairs?" He asked, taking the trays out of the oven.

"He's cleaning?"

"Gee, the cleaners are in the bathroom. I put them there when I got home."

"Feather duster?"

"We threw that away after you dropped it on a candle. What's he really doing?" He questioned, noticing her odd behavior. "And what's on your leg? Did I do that?"

"No!" She squealed as he moved over to lift the side of her skirt, where Frank stupidly left scratches on her thigh. "It's nothing. I uh. Its marker."

"Marker doesn't look like that. Stay still." He ordered, setting the cocktail shaker on the table before sinking to his knees so he could see the marks.

"Anthony-" She whimpered, trying to move away.

"Gee, it's okay. I'm not gonna -"

And he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. Smooth Gee. Real smooth.

At first he figured that she was doing that to tease him and Frank, but then he put together the scratches and lying about what Frank was doing.

Then he realized, she only has scratches on her thighs when Frank went down on her.

So, he stood back up, placed his hand on Gees back softly, and bent her over the island, causing her to squeak loudly.

"Tell me baby, what was Frank doing?" He smirked, using one hand to remove his apron while the other held her down.

"C-Cleaning." She mumbled, attempting to get up.

"Doesn't explain the scratches, or why you don't have any underwear on." He mumbled, using his free hand to run up her thigh and skirt. "Now tell me, what was he doing?"

Nope. If she did, it'll wind up in a three way and she's not up for that, as much as she loved the twins, it was just too much. Plus they fight a lot while they're both with her, and it distracts her from why they're all together.

But she didn't have to tell Anthony anything for Frank to show up.

Apparently he could hear her and Anthony discussing this in the kitchen, and he could also hear her moaning and whimpering.

So, he stopped jacking himself off, shoved the black panties Into his pocket, tucked himself back into his pants before storming off to the kitchen.

If he wasn't fuming before, he was now. Especially since he saw Gee bent over the island, skirt hiked up around her waist while Anthony was between her legs.

"Ahem." Frank coughed, crossing his arms.

"Daddy!"

"I never said you could come in, Frank." Anthony sighed, pulling away from Gee. "Now, please get the fuck out of here and finish your 'cleaning'."

"Is that what Gee told you? Because that's not what she was doing." He smirked, walking over to her and placing a hand on her bum. "Doll, why don't you tell Anthony what you were doing."

"N-No."

"That wasn't a question." He scoffed, spanking her bum. "Now tell him what you were doing."

"I was being bad." She mumbled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Uh oh. What did you do?" Anthony smirked, standing up next to his brother.

"Um."

"Go on, tell Anthony what you did." Frank pushed, hearing her whine.

"I-I bothered him while he was on the phone."

"That's not all, princess."

"And I uh. Touched him. And myself. When he told me I couldn't. T-Then I swore at him when he said I was in trouble." She admitted, gasping as she felt each twin spank her. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hm. Doesn't sound like he was cleaning." Anthony tutted, spanning her bum a second time.

"Such a bad girl." Frank spat, dropping down to his knees, Anthony doing the same.

It only took one quick look between the twins for them to agree on something. Well, sorta.

So, they both unzipped their jeans, pulled their dicks out and began kissing, licking and nibbling up the back of her thighs.

"You're so bad, Gee. But so damn beautiful." Anthony praised, moving to the right to lick a stripe up her cunt.

And when he moved away, Frank took his place and did the same.

"How are we doing this? We both can't go at the same time." Anthony asked, spitting in his palm.

"You can fuck her mouth. I'm taking her from behind."

"No. It's my turn, you did it last." He protested.

"Big fuckin' deal. I'm fucking her, you've got her mouth." Frank stated, standing up.

"Dude, no. Find another pussy to fuck."

"That's incest, Anthony." He rolled his eyes, reaching under the table to grab a condom- which he taped there just incase the need would arise. No joke, there are condoms taped or hidden everywhere in that house, even at the bottom of the laundry detergent bottle. "And you owe me. Gee told me you ate my damn twizzlers."

"Thanks for that." Anthony sighed, glaring at Gee. "And you owe me for eating the last bowl of cereal."

Before Frank got to say anything else, Gee stopped him by whining.

"S-Stop arguing. I don't want both of you." She whined, stomping her foot. "'S too much."

Of course, they were too busy bickering to count Gees feelings in the matter. And they couldn't just bang her without valid consent, obviously.

Selfish pricks.

"See, Anthony. It's too much for her." Frank scolded, looking down at his brother. "Gee, baby. What are you okay with? If you want Anthony to leave, he will."

"What you were um, just doing."

"Hm?"

"On the stairs."

"Oh. You want me to eat your pussy?" He smirked, running his hand between her thighs. Snickering as he heard Anthony sigh In defeat.

"Both of you. T-Take turns."

Just when Frank thought he could win to his brother, his plan completely backfired. God dammit.

Just as long he was able to touch her, it was fine. So he just sighed and sinked back down to his knees.

"Sharing is caring, buddy." Anthony giggled as he jacked himself off.

"Don't you have kale shit to bake?"

"Nah. Just a pussy to eat." He smirked, moving over a bit. "Love, spread your legs a little more."

"There we go." Frank hummed, pushing Anthony to the side so he could move in between Gees legs, not wasting any time in lapping at her cunt.

"Dick." Anthony scoffed, moving his hand quicker.

"Oh-Oh god." They heard Gee whimper, pushing her bum back.

"Mm." Frank hummed against her, using his free hand to squeeze her bum.

So much for the whole punishment. Not only was she getting what she wanted, she was getting away with lying, swearing and disobedience.

But they loved her and couldn't hold a grudge. But they promised themselves that this would be the last time she got away with something.

Frank took his time with her, licking, lapping and sucking as he slowly jacked himself off. And Anthony, sat beside him, jacking himself off and running his free hand up Gees thigh and her bum.

"What's this?" Anthony suddenly asked, noticing the black lace poking out of Franks pocket. "I'll take these, thank you."

And as you'd expect, he did what Frank did and jerked himself off with the panties in his hand, totally unaware his brothers precum was on them.

But when Anthony took over going down on Gee, Frank snatched the garment and did as he did previously.

That eventually turned into whoever wasn't going down on Gee, was the one who got to have the panties.

The boys tried one upping eachother by going longer than the other, or doing more things to her. Like boob grabbing, ass touching and/or fingering.

At one point, they switched places with the other to see if Gee could tell the difference, well who was better than the other. By the way, it was Anthony's idea.

How that was supposed to work out, I have no clue.

"Feel good, princess? You getting close?" He smirked, moving his hand faster.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Gee panted, hands gripping at the table.

"You wanna come?"

"Please- oh god."

"Then baby, tell me who's doing a better job. The one on the right, or left."

"W-What?"

"Who fucks, or eats your pussy the best?"

"Don't make me choose." She whined, biting her lip. "Let me come instead."

"Uh uh. Pick one first."

"Um. L-Left."

"I fucking told you I was better!" Anthony gasped, punching Franks arm. "Go on baby, you can come."

"Traitor."

"Ah- oh god. Anthony-" She cried out as Anthony moved quicker, stomping her foot as an orgasm bubbled and raced through her, causing her legs to shake, eyes roll back and muscles clench.

"That's it. Come for daddy." Frank chimed in, taking some sort of credit for her orgasm.

"So fucking beautiful." Anthony praised, slowing his hand down as her orgasm died down. "Now, get on your knees."

Not even 5 seconds pass before Anthony pulled his hand away, stood up and pulled Gee down to her knees, jerking himself off infront of her face. Frank getting up and doing the same.

She didn't hesitate to opening her mouth, reaching up and grabbing and massaging their balls.

"Oh fuck-just like that." Frank moaned, jacking himself quicker. "'Gonna cum all over your pretty face."

"Please. Wanna taste you." She begged, sticking her tongue out.

"There we go- shit." Anthony growled, bucking his hips up into his hand.

Just a few thrusts later and the twins came, almost at the same time too. Hot, sticky, white ropes of orgasmic wax shot out and onto Gees pale face. Each ribbon landing in a different place.

While they came, Gee continued to massage their balls. Which led into her sucking onto the tip of their dicks as they finished.

"Holy shit." Frank growled, running his fingers through her hair as he pulled out.

"Good girl." Anthony praised, taking himself out of her mouth as well. "Now clean up."

Which meant her licking the come off of her fingers and lips. And she did, without any hesitation whatsoever. She just happily licked up all of the bitter sweet substance.

"What do you say, pumpkin?" The twins asked, tucking themselves back in and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, daddies."

"That's right." They nodded, kissing her forehead. "Now go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Okay." She nodded, pulling her skirt down as she walked away. "Wait - wheres my underwear?"

"Uh uh. You're still in trouble." Frank tutted, picking the garment off of the floor.

"But-" She whined as she tried to teach for it, but failed as he held it above his head. "I don't wanna go without them. It's uncomfortable."

"Too bad. Now go clean up, and don't you dare put any underwear on. And I will be checking."

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms and walking away. That was a strange punishment, honestly. But it wasn't really up to her to come up with them, so she just went with it. So she just obeyed and went into the bathroom and washed her face.

And while she was in the bathroom, the twins were out in the kitchen, plating all of the snacks and carrying the plates into the living room.

All said and done, Gee came back downstairs with her face washed, and her underwear still in Franks pocket.

She was hoping he would've forgotten about the whole not wearing underwear thing, and she could just sneak them out of his pocket.

But no, the second she walked into the living room, Frank walked over and ran his hand up her skirt.

"Good girl. Now come sit down." He whispered as he kissed the side of her head, soon removing his hand and walking away.

"Frank, you're the guitar. Gee, you're the coffee cup and I'm the dog." Anthony explained as he set up the monopoly game.

"Aw. I wanted to be the dog." Frank pouted as he walked over and sat on the couch. Gee walking over and sitting next to him.

"Too bad. You're the guitar and that's that."

"Fine." He sighed, grabbing a mini vegan taco off one of the trays. "Hand me the fuckin' dice."

And with that, they began playing. And by that I mean, Frank and Anthony bitched at each other because they thought the other was cheating. And Gee, well she just ate and snuck a few of Franks Monopoly money into her pocket.

Maybe that's why Frank thought Anthony was cheating.

They were acting like they were 12 and fought over Pokémon cards, honestly Frank came so close to calling their mother and telling on Anthony.

But when you're almost 30 and chose to live with your twin brother, you can't really do that.

Anyway, instead of bothering their poor mother with stupid issues like that, Frank just took the plate of mini pizzas and stormed off to his room.

It was getting late anyway, it was like 8:30.

"Cunt." Anthony scoffed, sorting all of the game pieces and putting them into the box. "He doesn't grow up, he's literally 12."

"You guys fight a lot."

"That's because he's a fuckin' pussy."

"Hey. Don't say that, that's mean." She scolded, crossing her arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rolling his eyes."Anyway, go get ready for bed while I clean the kitchen."

"But I'm not tired."

"Then we can watch a movie until you get tired."

"Can we do something else instead?"

"We're not going to the park."

"No. That's not what I meant." She huffed, standing up and walking over to Anthony. 

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, gasping softly as he felt Gee grab the collar of his shirt..

"Can we mess around?"

"Baby, you know I love doing that with you. But it's getting late and I still have work to finish."

"But it's Friday, you have all weekend."

"Oh alright. Go wait upstairs for me, and if Frank asks what you're doing, tell him you're getting ready for bed." Anthony sighed, knowing her little plan.

"Okay!" She squeaked, running out of the living room.

Let me explain something, usually if she was the one to initiate sex or something relating to that, she didn't mean it. More often than not when she would do that, she'd fall asleep even before one of the boys would come up.

So they just went with it. And of course, when the kitchen was cleaned up and Anthony changed into pajamas, he went upstairs to her room, Gee was sleeping and holding a stuffed cat. His name was Jupiter , he was her favorite stuffie.

"Nice try." Anthony giggled, walking over to her dresser to pick out a pair of pajamas for her. And then proceeded to carefully change her so she wouldn't wake up.

As he was buttoning up her pajama shirt, Frank came walking up the stairs with a cup of water in his hand.

"Before you ask, yes. We fucked. And let me tell you, I had to change the sheets. I've never seen someone come so hard."

"Dude, what the fuck." Frank snapped quietly, ready to throw the the glass at Anthony.

"I'm kidding, holy shit." Anthony giggled, tucking Gee in. "She pulled the whole 'let's fuck but I'll fall asleep before you come up' routine."

"Oh, well. I'm sleeping with her tonight, you did last week."

"I'm too tired to fight with you, dick. So we can both sleep up here. I'm sure she won't mind." Anthony sighed, climbing into bed next to Gee.

"Don't you dare try humping her in the middle of the night, again. I will literally cut your dick off and shove it down the drain." His brother groaned, setting the cup on her nightstand before getting into bed as well.

"Fuck off. Now turn the lamp off, would ya?"

"Fine." He sighed, reaching to turn the lamp off. And when he rolled back over, he saw Anthony holding onto Gee with one hand on her boob.

To which he responded by flipping him off, shooing his hand away and holding Gee closer to him.

Anthony was too tired to argue with him, plus it would wake Gee up if they did. So he just let his brother do what he wanted.

Plus more than half the time when they'd all sleep together, Gee would end up in the others arms by morning. So he couldn't complain that much.

And they'd always hold one of Gees stuffies if they weren't holding her. Frank usually got the duck, Franklin, and Anthony got Jupiter..

In the middle of the night, Frank got up to use the bathroom and took Jupiter with him, because that's what adults do.

And then his brother did the exact same thing, so it can't be that weird, right? It was still cute though, seeing a pair of 30 year old twins sleeping with and taking a stuffed animal into the bathroom with them.

Anyway, the next morning was a little was relaxing and cute.

It started off with Frank waking up and noticing Gee wasn't in bed, naturally he assumed that she was downstairs watching cartoons or something. But oh was he wrong.

As he went to get out of bed to make coffee, he heard a high pitched scream coming from her bathroom.

"Oh god. Gee?!" He gasped, rushing over to the bathroom door.

Anthony was still in the bed sleeping, so Gee screaming was sure to wake him up.

"What the hell?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Frank, what's going on?"

"I don't fucking know. Gee, baby. What's wrong? Open the door." Frank demanded, knocking on the door.

"Help." She whimpered, obviously shaken up about something.

"I can't help unless you open- wait, Anthony hand me the duck."

"Why?"

"I snuck a spare key inside of it, now hand me the damn thing."

"Jeez okay." He sighed, grabbing the duck and throwing it over to Frank, who unzipped the back and pulled out a shiny, golden key.

Instead of just gently putting the duck back, he threw it at his brother. Then he proceeded to unlock the bathroom door with shaky hands.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but what he saw was certainly not it.

He saw Gee sitting on the toilet crying, her pants down and blood on her thighs and underwear.

"D-Daddy?" She cried, looking up at Frank.

"Oh my god Gee. Are you okay?" He asked, rushing over and kneeling in front of her.

"I-I don't know. I'm scared. A-And my belly hurts." She whimpered, clutching her belly.

"It's okay baby, calm down." He soothed, grabbing a piece of toilet tissue to wipe her tears. "Anthony, please get me a new pair of pants and underwear for Gee."

"Okay. But what the hell is going on?" Anthony asked, getting out of bed.

"We forgot to put the damn candy on her nightstand, that's what."

"That's your fault buddy, you're the one who puts them in the bag."

"Whatever. Just bring me the clothes."

"I-I'm sorry." Gee sobbed as Frank took her pants and underwear and put them in the hamper.

"Shh, just take deep breaths."

"Here- oh my god that's a lot of blood." Anthony gasped as he walked into the bathroom, and handed Frank the stack of clothing.

"No shit. Can you clean her up while I change her sheets?"

"Of course." He nodded, switching places with Frank.

"I'll be back, honey. Anthony's gonna clean you up." Frank stated, kissing the top of Gees head before walking to the linen closet to get a clean set of sheets.

He wasn't sure if there was a spot on her sheets or not, but he wanted to change them just incase. And sure enough, there was a red spot on the sheets.

It wasn't that big off a deal, honestly. So he didn't have that much of a problem changing her sheets. Plus it'll make her feel more comfortable and warm.

He even arranged her stuffies on her bed in the way she wanted, bigger ones in the back and the smaller ones in the front.

Since Anthony and Gee were still in the bathroom when he finished making the bed, Frank decided to go downstairs and make Gee a cup of tea to help with her belly. And two midol, just incase.

Oh, yeah the candy thing. The twins had this thing, like when they'd piece together her attitude and overall behavior, assume it's her you know, put red -most of the time skittles- candy in a bag, put it on her nightstand as a way as like warning her.

Because going up to her and saying that she'll be getting her thing soon would be too awkward. And it kinda softened the blow when it did happen.

I guess they kinda forgot about it, like you know with the stress of the move and new jobs. It just slipped their mind.

I know what you're thinking. "Why can't she do it by herself?" Well when 99% of the time you have the mindset of a 6/7 year old, you don't really think about that kind of stuff.

Anyway, after her tea was done and the cup was on her nightstand, Anthony came out of the bathroom with Gee in his arms.

"Hey Gee, you feeling okay?" Frank asked softly, walking over to take her out of Anthony's arms.

"Wanna lay down." She whimpered, snuggling onto Franks chest. "With you and Anthony.

"Of course, baby." He nodded, setting her down and covering her with her blankets. "Anthony, did you put that thing in her underwear on right? Like did you take the back off?"

* they don't do that for her all the time. Only In situations like this.

"It's idiot proof, it's like a sticker. Who the fuck can mess up a sticker?"

"You." He shot back, walking over to the closet to grab a heating pad.

As he turned back around, he saw that Gee had curled into a ball and was whimpering.

It was then the twins realized that this was going to be a long week. And they still had work, so one of them would have to deal with a moody, bleeding and hungry little.

Of course they weren't too keen on knowing how to take care of her, she usually didn't complain too much. But since it started off on a sour note, it's a lot worse.

"Frank, how the hell are we gonna take care of her? It's never been like this." Anthony whisper yelled, pulling his brother into the bathroom.

"I don't know, I don't have a fuckin' vagina."

"I guess we just do what she wants."

"Dude, you know how she gets. She will literally hump your leg until she gets what she wants. Normally she'll take no for an answer, but we kinda terrified her this morning and we owe her something for that."

"Food. Give her food. It'll district her."

"Hold on." Frank mumbled, walking out of the bathroom and into Gees room, Anthony following him out.

Frank just sat next to her on the bed, and placed a hand on her thigh. And Anthony sat in her hanging egg chair.

"Anthony's gonna go to the store, baby. Do you wanna watch a movie while he's gone?" He asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I-I want him to stay." She sniffled, clutching Trevor.

"That's okay. I'll just go then."

"No. I want you both to stay."

"Sweetheart, one of us has to go. We're gonna get snacks so we can have a movie day."

"Okay. But I want Anthony to stay."

"Alright. He'll stay up here with you." Frank sighed, kissing her nose before getting up. "Anthony, you're staying here with Gee. Do you want anything from the store?"

"Uh. A new brother."

"That's what you ask mom and dad for, well if they weren't divorced."

"Well you still suck. And just get beer."

"Got it. So I'll be back. Remember, no sex I'm gone. And that includes sex toys or anything that can result in an orgasm."

"Even boob touching?" Anthony asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, Anthony. Even tit touching."

"Ugh, fine." He sighed, holding Gee.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and leave, behave yourselves."

"Okay, Frankie." Gee nodded, holding onto Anthony.

"Good girl. I love you." He smiled, kissing the top of her head before walking out of the room. 

Long story short, after he went to the store and bought a lot of shit like candy, chips, vegan pizzas, pretzels and alcohol- He, Anthony and Gee spent the rest of the day in bed, watching movies and just relaxing.

The only time any of them would move, was when they had to use the restroom or take food out of the oven.

Gee would switch between who she cuddle with, the majority of the time it was with Frank because he bought food.

But, the night ended with the twins both holding her and rubbing her belly. So it wasn't that big of a deal. And of course, the twins still held the stuffed animals.

Though, she wasn't too happy the next day when Frank had to leave for work. Or the day after that when Anthony left.

But they'd come home and make up for the time they spent away from her.

So that counts, right?   
~~~~  
Buddy oh buddy it's done   
The ending is so bad but I'm tired of writing this chapter 


	5. 4 : Daddy's Little Vampire

Vampire!Frank | smut | fem!gee | vampire!gee | ddxlg | fluff | gangbang(yeah this isn't necessary to being a vampire but I like the idea of it sorry) | also it's not rape, she consents to this so chill out

\- Josh Ramsay (the dude from marianas trench)  
\- Jack Barakat   
\- Alex gaskarth   
\- Andy black

And frank has those rings (you know that I mean)

~~~~~~~~

Four years ago, Frank Iero was lurking around in the middle of the night, looking for a racoon or some other small animal, he ran into Geenia Way. Who thought he was a kitten and followed him through the woods.

Frank tried scaring her off by growing and showing his fangs, because he was worried she'd hurt him, but instead of her running off, she cried. Yeah, she cried and called Frank a mean cat.

Obviously he felt bad and turned back to his human state and tried calming her down so she didn't draw attention to the woods.

But seeing him somehow change from a bat into a human, worked her up more and caused her to cry harder.

Apparently she was out looking for her cat, Jupiter and found saw Frank walking on the sidewalk, looking for mice or any type of small animal.

She kinda thought he was her cat and followed him into the woods, holding a bag of cat treats and whispering Jupiters name. Considering Frank wasn't a cat or named Jupiter, he was so confused. So he just flew off into a tree and looked for food up there.

But Gee followed had followed him into the woods, not knowing exactly where he went. Frank had a bad temper back then, so he kinda snapped, and growled at Gee to get her to leave when she came near the tree.

He instantly regretted that decision once she started crying, because that would draw attention to the woods. So he figured he should try and get her to be quiet.

Then after he changed and she freaked out even more because she thought he ate her cat, he tried calming her down by telling her that he wouldn't hurt her, and that he didn't eat her cat.

Gee tried running away to tell someone there was a vampire in the woods and that he was trying to eat her. But before she made it even out of the woods, he snuck up behind her and covered her mouth until she passed out, and carried her back to his home hidden deep in the woods.

When they got back to his home, he kept her in the basement, hands tied behind her back and ankles tied together.

Frank sat across from her when she woke up. His hair was slicked back, nails painted black and he wore a black sweater and ripped jeans.

And to add onto the whole vampire scene, he was drinking a wine glass filled with blood.

Obviously she was really scared when she woke up, seeing a blood sucking vampire sitting across from her in a house she's never seen. But Frank had told her had she was in no danger, and that he'd set her free once she promised to not say anything about seeing him.

Her mind was a little hazy, yet she still nodded and agreed to not say anything.

After that, Frank snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew, she was waking up back in her home. Well, technically it wasn't hers. She lived with Bert McCracken, someone who was identified as her boyfriend.

They met back in high school, Bert seemed to catch Gee under his wing almost instantly and Gee, only being 17 at the time was so naive, she believed he was truly in love with him.

Long story short, they ended up quitting school and running off together. Bert had made a living of selling drugs, while he made Gee stay at home as his prisoner basically. He had introduced her to the world of being a little, if thats the correct way of saying it, but he always seemed to be too powerful for someone as fragile as Gee.

She was new to all of this, so she didn't have an opinion on If what he was doing was correct or incorrect.

Instead of being a soft, understanding person, he was spiteful and cold. He would often keep Gee in her room, only allow her to come out for food, to use the restroom or bathe.

She wasn't allowed to interact with his maids or anyone who came to the house, yet he would allow her to have a pet, which was Jupiter.

Jupiter kept Gee happy in her room, almost like a friend, yet inhuman. Bert would provide food and litter for the cat, only because he didn't want to seem like the bad guy in all of this.

Unfortunately, the cat had escaped because Bert, came home angry and forgot to close he door, allowing the cat to escape. Of course Gee wanted to find her cat, so with a lot of begging and pleading, Bert allowed her out of the house to find him.

While out looking for Jupiter, she ran into a bat walking down the sidewalk. And well, that bat was none other than the vampire.

She still remembered him, just faintly. But he didn't know she was there, he only heard footsteps and then bolted back into the woods. She didn't see him again that night, she didn't want to either, her main focus was finding Jupiter.

After that night, Gee felt this urge to go back out in the woods go look for him, so she'd tell Bert that she was going to look for Jupiter and go back to the woods. Anytime she'd go out, she couldn't find the bat, but Frank was there, he was just lurking in the shadows.

Though, one fateful night, Gee had gone back out to find Jupiter, and Frank was out there. So while she sat on a stump, holding a bag of cat treats and whispered Jupiters name, Frank smelled like some sort of meat, so Frank was instantly attracted to them. And when he remembered who was holding them, he was actually happy.

Gee was happy too, she opened the bag of treats, poured a few in her palm and held it out for Frank.

Since they actually didn't taste like meat, but instead things only cats would find pleasant, Frank spit them on the ground, very grossed out.

Instantly Gee felt bad because he didn't like them, and again she cried. So Frank had to change to try calming her down. She felt safe with him, strangely enough. She felt safer with him than with Bert, and that says a lot.

Very, very long story short, Gee and Frank began dating secretly, yet she never went to his mansion because Frank feared it would be too scary for her.

Though they'd go on walks, hang out in the park or just explore the woods.

Gee would always find an excuse to go out and Bert would allow her, but at one point he knew something was up with her leaving constantly.

So he followed her to the woods one night, and found her talking to a strange man. And well, that resulted in Bert walking over, cracking Frank on the side of the head and dragging Gee back home.

As she walked away, she looked back at Frank with this fearful expression, somehow saying that she wanted him to help.

But he couldn't even think clearly after being struck on the side of the head, Bert quickly snatched Gee away and dragged her back to their home.

And as as expected, after that, Gee didn't see Frank for a long time. Bert just wouldn't let her out of the house, unless he was with her. Frank knew he wasn't gonna let Bert do that to Gee, there was no way in hell.

So a few weeks after that night, Frank dressed in his most exquisite clothing and set out to find Gees home. It was perfect timing too, because it was winter and he needed some sort of blood. So it was a win-win situation.

It wasn't too hard finding her home, because he just followed the scent of strawberries and lavender lotion.

Obviously it was still night time, so Gee was asleep and so was Bert.

Frank didn't want to risk getting caught, no. So he flew up to Gees window, and tapped on the glass until she woke up.

When she did, she didn't scream or anything because she knew who it was, in fact she was excited. I mean she was a little scared because it was 2 in the morning and there was a vampire knocking on her window. Frank, considering he's a vampire, was able to switch into a bat and fly into the house through the chimney in Gees room.

He told her to pack clothes and anything else she wants, while he went to find Berts room.

And Gee did as she was told and shoved skirts, shirts, sweaters, pajamas, dresses, underwear, socks and shorts into a suitcase. And she kept one stuffie with her, it was a bat.

Yeah, she had Bert buy her a bat stuffed animal because it reminded her of Frank. And since she couldn't see him,

Anyways, when Frank came back from Berts room with a full stomach, he grabbed Gees suitcase and they left the house.

I mean, this wasn't all of a sudden. Anytime Bert would leave for work or something, Gee would sneak out and attach a letter for Frank on a tree at the park. He worked from home, but would occasionally leave for meetings.

Frank always checked the tree every night for a letter, but it was very rare that he'd find one.

Maybe once every few weeks he would find one. But it still have him reassurance Gee didn't forget about him.

When they got back to Franks house, Gee was terrified. She was worried that there would be another vampire there and would eat her, but Frank said he lived alone and no one would harm her.

It's not like she didn't trust him, of course she did. But he's a vampire and she doesn't know much about them.

Funny thing was, his kinda hidden in the dark and she couldn't see it, until they walked in and lights were actually visable. So Gee tripped over a gargoyle statue as they walked towards his home. Only Frank was able to see it, so he had to kind of be her guide.

When they first walked in and Frank took her bags to his room, Gee found a cat on the floor sleeping.

Relieved that Frank actually had pets, she walked over, neeled down beside it and placed a gentle hand on its head.

Instead of feeling a soft, warm head, she felt a cold, corpse head.

Turns out, Frank had tons of taxidermy animals around his house, more specifically the ones he sucked the blood out of. Or he'd make them into carpets or blankets for his living room.

So once Gee realized it was dead, she screamed and ran away to find Frank. But his room was at the top of like three flights of stairs, so by the time she got halfway, she was winded and couldn't run anymore. So, by the time Frank came downstairs, he found her sitting in the middle of the stairway, sitting in a fetal position and crying.

Of course he was worried about what happened, so he walked down towards her, sat down next to and held her. When he asked her what was wrong, she simply said there was a dead animal in his house.

Frank knew this would happen, Gee would be terrified of everything inside of his house.

But he loved her, so in order to keep her from feeling unsafe or scared, he decided that he was going to shove all of the dead animals into the basement.

That would be the first out of many things he'd have to change for Gee to live there. Like he'd have to buy actual food, and a bed because she can't sleep in a coffin.

He also had to control himself and teach himself that she wasn't food, she was his lover and he wasn't going to eat her.

Well maybe out, but they haven't reached that point yet.

It took a lot of adjusting for Frank to live with a human, and for Gee to live with a vampire. It was very hard to see each other for long periods of time, because their sleep schedules weren't exactly in sync.

There have been a few times where Gee tried switching to Franks sleeping schedule, but it never worked as she always fell asleep before midnight. And Frank couldn't go out during the day, otherwise he'd be literally burnt to a crisp. 

That was kind of a good thing because Frank didn't want her to see him eating an animal or drinking their blood. Yeah, he was supposed to be vegetarian, but you can't be one and a vampire.

He'd still sneak a glass or two when she'd be awake. But then he'd have to brush his teeth so she wouldn't see the blood.

But she's caught him a few times doing it, but it didn't phase her as much as he thought. Eventually she got used to it, and Frank was comfortable drinking around her. Though they haven't quite gotten to the whole eating animals stage.

As time progressed, their relationship escalated into being more.. intimate.

By the time they reached a full year, they've done almost everything that wasn't intercourse.

They never tried having sex for two reasons. Frank, well he's not exactly small between the legs. And since Frank is technically dead, his semen doesn't contain sperm, it's a concoction of various substances that form a venom similar to snakes venom, but with a twist.

Since Gee's a female human, so she still gets periods, regardless if she lives with a vampire or not.

In the beginning, Frank managed to convince Gee that going down on her, would benefit both of them in the least. It made her a little uncomfortable, though. She wasn't one to exploit her personal issues like that, so she tried keeping them on the down low, but it's hard to when you're in a ball, crying and can't get comfortable.

I mean he bought the things she needed too, just he'd like, help her out only when she was absolutely miserable. Though, that changed one night in December, when all of the animals were out hibernating and owners kept their pets inside.

And he needed to eat, like he could feel himself become weaker by the minute. So, when he returned home from searching for animals, he grabbed a special knife from the kitchen, gauze, medical tape, disinfectant and a cup of ice.

Gee was still asleep, as it was only 3am. So he had to quietly walk up the many stairs and to their room. When he walked in the room, went over to Gees nightstand, lit one or two candles and sat on his knees next to her.

He gently uncovered her sleeping body and placed his hand on her back, rubbing softly.

Eventually she woke up, a little confused on why he woke her up. He never really did that, unless it was on accident.

"Hey darling. I couldn't find anything, and I'm out of out of blood." He whispered as she slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." She yawned, grabbing his hand. "But can I go back to sleep? I was dreaming about Luke Skywalker."

"No baby, I need to do something."

"What thing?"

"Just hold your arm out, darling."

She didn't know what he was doing, but she trusted him. So she just agreed and held her left arm out. And Frank, being the caring vampire he's grown to be, gave her an ice cube to bite down on while he did this.

After she had the cube in her mouth, and the knife was sterilized, he grabbed her arm, found the most prominent vein on her arm and placed the knife above it.

"3..2..1." Counting down, and once he got to one, Gee tensed up and bit down as Frank pressed the knife down and dragged it across her arm, creating a long, deep cut.

It didn't last long, just until Frank was pleased with the length. And when he was, he dropped the knife, leaned forward and began sucking at the wound.

The warm, liquid seeping into his mouth, tasting the copper- metal flavor. He could feel himself grow stronger as he ate, and his eyes turned a dark red.

While Frank was enjoying himself, Gee was crying and squirming, wanting it to stop. But Frank needed to eat or else something bad could happen.

He soon stopped, not wanting to drink her dry, just until he was strong enough to last another week or two. After he pulled away from her arm, he licked his lips, grabbed all of the medical shit and dressed the wound.

Gee was still crying as he cleaned the cut, but eventually she stopped because she felt very, very weak from having a good amount of blood taken from her.

So after the wound had been disinfected and covered, Frank kissed all over her face and cuddled her as she calmed down. He sang to her, more specifically "you are my sunshine.", a song near and dear to their hearts.

He usually felt really bad after doing that, but he didn't want to die either so. She didn't want him to die either, so she just tired her best to be okay with it. That never happened again after that night, no. He promised himself he would tough it out instead of hurting her again.

Yes they had a strange relationship, but what do you expect? A vampire and a human dating, It has strange written all over it.

Especially the few times Gee forgot that Frank was a vampire. and opened the bedroom curtains to let some sunshine in. Needless to say, Frank wasn't too thrilled to be woken up by his skin burning.

Luckily he didn't suffer anything too serious, just a little sunburn. But Gee rubbed lotion on his back so it's okay.

Or she tried cooking one night and used garlic, and well, Frank puked for days and had to sleep outside while the house aired out.

But other than her burning him and literally poisoning him, everything was fine.

And things have been for the next two years. Gee finally stopped freaking out when she saw Frank with glowing eyes at the foot of the bed, and Frank stopped sneaking in the room in the middle of the night. What, vampires get lonely too.

Not to mention having his friends over and forgetting that Gee was upstairs sleeping, which resulted in them all rushing up the stairs to find her. But Frank always managed to catch them before they made it up to their room.

He also once made the mistake of letting them come over when Gee was on her period.

It was like fighting a hungry wolf away from a wounded deer. Frank literally had to throw a rat down the stairs for them to back off. It happened nearly every time they came over too, so Frank always made sure to keep a few rats in his pocket.

They always tried pushing Frank into letting them touch Gee, but Frank always said that she wasn't ready for that, and that they had to wait until he bit her. But she wasn't ready for that either, so it would still be a while before that happened.

It's been a few years since Frank had said that, and he still hasn't bitten her. Nor does he want to. Not yet at least, he has to wait for the right moment. She's literally scared of her shadow, she can't be a blood sucking creature.

Though, a day in November says otherwise. The day started off with Gee walking up to an unpleasant surprise, one that she would and Frank wouldn't complain about.

Well, it wasn't that thing. It was just the whole, pms stage. So she still got really bad cramps and felt like shit, but without blood. Then instead of doing her normal routine of watching cartoons and drawing until Frank woke up, she just grabbed a bag of jelly beans, a bottle of diet coke and went back to bed.

Unfourtantley, she couldn't sleep, because of the knot in her stomach tightening and loosening constantly. So, she turned the television on, snuggled under the covers and snacked.

At one point, she grabbed Franks hand and placed it on her belly, because his touch was always so soft and comforting. If he turned over and moved his hand, Gee just reached over and grabbed it again.

As the day went on, Gee only left the bed to use the bathroom, get food, a drink or stuffies. It would've been so much better if she had a kitten, but Frank couldn't be trusted with animals, fucking vampires.

Frank didn't seem bothered by her constant getting up, squirming or tossing and turning, so he just slept.

God she wanted him to wake up, she wanted to be held by him and loved. And a stupid stuffie couldn't do that.

So she took the stuffie, threw it to the floor and huffed. A few short moments later, Gee began to feel sad for throwing it to the floor, because she could've hurt its feelings. The thought of hurting one of her favorite toys, caused tears to form in her eyes and eventually drop down her pale cheeks.

Frank may be basically dead when he sleeps, but if he can sense Gees upset in anyway, he's instantly awake and ready to snap someone's neck, because she was the most precious thing to him, and no one can hurt her.

"Baby. Are you okay? Who do I need to kill?" Gasping as he shot up, his fangs popping out.

"I-I threw my stuffie and I hurt his feelings." She sniffled, moving over so she snuggling against his chest. "Now he hates me."

"Gee, darling. He doesn't hate you." He sighed, wiping her tears away.

"He does. I was mean a-and now he's sad."

"Shh.Mitch doesn't hate you." He soothed, moving so he could reach for the stuffed animal. "Here, it's okay."

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Waking you up."

"Oh Gee." He sighed, laying back so he could hold her. "It's okay. Just as long as you didn't burn me by opening the curtains, it's fine."

"I-I just, I'm sorry." She whimpered, holding onto him.

"Don't worry about it." Sighing as he rubbed her side. "How about, I go downstairs and make you some tea to help with your belly?"

"But um, how, how did you know?"

"Why else would you cry over dropping a stuffie?"

"Oh, right."

"Its alright. I'll be back shortly, do you want me to grab the heating pad?" He asked, walking over to the chest at the foot of their bed. She nodded shyly in response, hiding under the comforter.

"Here you go." He smiled, walking over to place the pad on her stomach before turning it on.

"Thank you, Frankie."

"You're welcome. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Before he left, Frank kissed her head and made sure she was comfortable. Instead of walking down the too many flights of stairs, Frank flew down them because he didn't feel like walking.

Then when he got down to the kitchen, he grabbed a bag of blood from inside the fridge, poured it into a mug and heated It up, because cold blood is kinda gelatinous so it's hard to drink that.

While that was heating up, he walked over to the stove, grabbed and filled up the kettle and placed it back on the stove so he could make tea for Gee.

He picked out a british tea bag because that was her favorite, and he grabbed a jar of organic honey.

As he took his cup of blood out of the microwave, his phone began ringing. He wasn't sure where the ringing was coming from, so with just a snap of his fingers, the phone appeared in his hand.

"What?" He said, turning the phone on speaker before letting go of the phone so it was floating.

"Frank buddy, how have you been?" His friend, Andy chirped into the phone.

"I've been doing alright, you?"

"I'm okay. Hey listen, I was thinking about bringing a couple guys over tonight and we can catch up. What do ya say?"

"I don't know man. My girlfriend isn't feeling the greatest, and I kinda just wanna chill with her tonight."

"Cmon mouse, don't be a pussy. Lighten up a bit, we haven't seen you in months." Andy pushed, knowing how to get Frank to cave. 

Well, Gee'll be asleep by the time his friends arrive so it won't be that big of a deal. It was already like 9: 30 so she'll be going to bed soon anyway.

And they wouldn't be around for long, so that wouldn't be an issue if Gee still wasn't feeling the best.

"Oh fine. Who all are you bringing?"

"Joshua, Jack, and Alex."

"Dun or Ramsay?"

"Ramsay. The one with a tongue piercing."

"Rad. How soon will you be coming?" He asked, grabbing Gees filled tea cup and his cup of red before walking out of the room, his phone still floating.

"Like an hour. We're bringing bloody Juliet mix."

"What the fuck is a bloody Juliet?"

"My ex-wife, she cheated on me. Now get your ass ready, we'll be there soon."

"See you then, fuckface."

And with that, Frank hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

He was excited to have his friends over for once, but he wasn't sure if Gee would be feeling well enough for her to be alone for a little while.

Though when he went up to their room and opened the door, Gee was sound asleep in the bed.

A little part of him was upset that she was asleep, because he'd rather spend time with her, and not with bloodsucking numbskulls.

But he got that her body was in pain and she was tired, plus it was getting close to her bedtime anyway. So he just sat her tea on the table, kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom to get ready.

He wasn't gonna get real fancy for his friends, just a black turtleneck, skinny jeans, a cross necklace and black nail polish.

He brushed his teeth too, cause he didn't want blood in his mouth and kill his serious, i'll kick your ass vibe.

And he slicked his hair back all nice, just to add onto the whole cliche vampire vibe. He even added a chain belt instead of a normal leather one, and the buckle was a silver bat.

Right as he walked out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Which obviously meant that his friends were there.

He was hoping Gee would've woken up by the time he finished getting ready, but unfortunately she didn't. I mean, he liked his friends, but he just wanted to lay with Gee all day,

Before he went downstairs, he kissed Gees cheek, adjusted the heating pad and tucked her in, making sure she was as comfortable as can be.

Then well, he quietly left the room and went downstairs. He made sure the door was locked because who knows what the hell his friends would do. They were all at the door by the time he came down, each of them had a bottle of blood in their hands.

Frank took a deep breath before opening the door, already annoyed by them even though they haven't even spoken.

"Frank, buddy!" Josh exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

"Jesus fuck. Can you shut the hell up? Gees upstairs sleeping." Frank hushed, covering Josh's mouth. "But hey."

"Piss off dude." Andy giggled, placing his hand on Franks shoulder and pushing him back.

"Unless you want to deal with a whiny, hungry female, I suggest you shut your mouth or I'll bring out the garlic."

"Dude calm down." They giggled, everyone walking into Franks house. The cool air from the outside following them. "I was kidding."

Frank just rolled his eyes, and motioned for his friends to follow him into the kitchen, where they sat down all their bottles of blood down on the table and Frank brought out matte black chalices and a bottle of tequila.

They basically just bullshitted and drank, they all drank their own supply of blood, it was like a rule of theirs, they weren't allowed to share. Mainly because they were greedy, and that winter was coming and their supplies will be limited.

Frank caught one of the guys sneaking up to his room. Yeah, Alex said he'd was running to the bathroom but he was taking too long, so Frank went to check on him.

He was found using a thing of incense to try and pick the lock. And tried saving himself by saying he thought that was the bathroom.

Of course Frank wasn't stupid, so he asked Alex why the hell a bathroom would be locked. And he responded by saying that maybe Frank was hiding blood in there, or a dead girl.

Frank knew what he was trying to do, because why else would he try breaking into Franks room? 

He was pissed to say the least, which is why he dragged Alex down to the kitchen by his ear. He was salivating too, knowing something good was behind the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped quickly, shoving him away. "You know you're not allowed in my room."

"I'm sorry, but you're just too much of a pussy to fucking bite her! It's now or never."

"She's not ready for all of that. She fucking, she's scared of her shadow. How the hell do you expect her to live as a vampire?"

Before Alex got a chance to respond, Gee came walking into the kitchen, rubbing her eye with one hand while the other held onto a stuffie.

"Frankie?" She yawned, looking over at Frank. "My belly hurts."

"Nice going, numbnuts." Frank whispered, kicking Alex's shin. "Hey, Gee Baby. Are you okay?"

"Can we cuddle?" She asked, walking over and hugging Frank. Humming softly as his cold, yet slightly warm body made contact with hers.

"Of course." He said softly, kissing her head. "Boys, I have something to take care of. Behave yourself, will you?"

The guys just slightly nodded as they kept their focus on Gee. But they quickly looked away as Frank looked back and scowled.

He took Gee up to their room, locked the door, sat on the bed and brought her onto his lap. He reached over to grab the heating pad and placed it between his stomach and hers, hoping that it'll help her.

His hands stayed on her thighs as he leaned up to kiss her neck softly, thinking that it could distract her kinda.

It actually helped, honestly. Instead of crying or whimpering in pain, she just hummed and kept her head on Franks shoulder.

His goal was for her to go back asleep so she could feel better, but she wanted to stay up with him. He didn't want to say no, but he also needed to supervise his bonehead friends.

A good half hour went by before she finally started to doze off, but Frank kept nibbling at her neck softly.

He got a little too deep into it, though.like he was more focused on that than anything else, but something just had to ruin that.

Jack, Alex and Josh came knocking on the door, wondering what the hell he was doing.

It startled Frank to say the least, sure he's a vampire but even tough guys get scared too god dammit. It scared him so much, that he jumped and clenched all his muscles, making his fangs sink deep into Gees pale neck.

Before he knew it, he could taste the warm blood seep into his mouth, trickling down his throat.

Obviously Gee had woken up and was in complete shock, like her neck was fucking bit into and Frank was drinking her blood.

Before she got a chance to say anything, or even react, everything became dim all too soon. And well, she took one last breath before going limp.

It took a few minutes for her to complete like, die. Like Frank couldn't physically move from her until he drank every last drop.

"No-No, Gee-" Frank suddenly gasped, finding the strength to finally pull away, but it was too late.

He laid her on the bed and placed two fingers on her neck, hoping to find a pulse. But no, it was completely gone.

He paid more attention to the bite mark on her neck, seeing a few drops of blood drip from the wound then drying up.

Frank may be this undead, blood sucking creature, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get scared shitless. He started tearing up, too. Like he didn't intend to basically kill her, obviously.

She was so soft and delicate, she couldn't handle being a fucking vampire. But he could help like, make it not so harsh.

Frank knew he had to do something, otherwise she wouldn't wake up at all. So, he kissed her nose, walked out of the room, whispered a jumble of words then closed the door.

His friends were grabbing their coats as Frank ran into the living room, an expression of pure fear plastered on his face.

"Sorry dude, it's getting early and we should go home before the sun comes up."

"Wait, Frank. Are you okay? You look like you saw a clove of garlic."

"I-I made a mistake. I bit her."

"Fucking finally. Get her ready and the boys and I will prepare ourselves."

"No! You aren't touching her, she's mine." Frank growled, shoving Alex.

"You know what we have to do, or else she's gone. Would you rather have her be dead, or would you want a lifetime with her?"

See, this is why Frank absolutely hates his friends, more specifically Alex. They always had to put him in difficult situations like this.

Of course he wanted to spend his never ending life with Gee, but he didn't want his friends touching her. He would rather eat a fucking clove of garlic than watch his friends touch her.

It's not like they were gonna rape her, no. She would be lucid for a while with the little bit of venom Frank had given her, but then if this doesn't happen, well, she'd have her own bed, six feet under. Basically, the semen of a vampire contains a toxin that's in their venom, but this is a more concentrated substance.

Frank decided that he can just put up with them for a half hour, then he could have Gee all to himself. So he caved and arranged chairs around the dining room table, made a pentagram with blood, lit tall, red candles and sat a satanic bible in the middle of the table.

Among the chairs, he sat in the tallest while his friends sat in the others, patiently waiting for her to appear. The rule was, after being bitten and being apart of this strange, yet entrancing ritual, she would rise as a new vampire at the next sunset.

For the next 23 hours, they sat at the table. Fighting themselves to stay awake until the next sunset. The only time any of them moved, was to get something to eat so they didn't die.

Before the sunset, apparently the pentagram was supposed to burn into the table, the power would go out then Gee would appear on the table, her hands-tied together with rosary beads and body dressed in a dark lace dress. (Pictured above)

But that couldn't happen when the energy in the room wasn't high enough. It was Franks fault to say the least, like he was so scared about doing this, he couldn't get into the right mindset.

Then again, he didn't want to spend eternity alone, so he just pushed any negativity to the back of his mind and found a way to get in the mood.

It was only minutes later before the power went out, then a spark began in the middle of the wood table and turned into a flame, eventually burning over the pentagram then died down. Then moments later, Gee appeared. Her hands were bonded as promised, and she was dressed in a black laced dress.

Frank was the first to stand, or even react for that matter. He shooed the other men from the room, fearing she'll be scared when she woke up. He stood from his seat, walked over, grabbed Gee's legs and gently pulled her to the edge of the table. Right after he did that, her eyes slowly opened, glowing a bright golden color.

She looked around the room and saw only Frank, standing in front of her with yellow glowing eyes.

Of course she was really confused, because the last thing she remembered was sitting up in bed with Frank. But before she said anything, Frank did.

"Gee. You're okay. Just, I made a mistake, well, I wanted to wait before I did." He whispered, moving to brush her hair back. "There's something we need to do, so you can like, live. But if you don't want to do it, that's okay."

"What is it? I-I'm scared." She whimpered, tugging at the beads.

"I'll explain it all to you, just relax." He said, but without any direct subject, she started crying harder. "There will be four other men tonight. It'll be enough for you to be one of us."

He explained it as his best attempt to comfort her, he moved to the other side to he could kiss her cheeks and nose. He explained the situation as best as he could, or she could understand. He genuinely didn't want to, not one bit. His friends were always dirty and inappropriate around her, and it made her uncomfortable, and the fact they'd actually be touching her, takes the cake. Frank knew that, she was just so shy and couldn't handle that. 

"I'll be with you, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. And it doesn't matter how many men fuck you tonight, you'll always be mine. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Timidly, she said. Taking a deep breath.

Frank kissed her once more before exiting the room, walking over to his friends that sat in the living room. Their attention was instantly caught as Frank walked into the room. They all quickly stood up and ran over to Frank. "She said yes. But before any of you lay a finger on her, there are some rules." He said sternly. "First of all, if she says stop, you better take your fucking cock out before I cut it off and stable it to the ceiling. I will go last, and you won't put it anywhere else. Got it?"

The men couldn't form words due to their excitement, so they nodded, then raced into the next room. And of course, Frank ran after them to make sure they obeyed his rules.

Gee seemed to settle down a bit when Frank came into the room, and sat next to her, his hand holding her bonded hands. That made her feel very safe, just the fact Frank was next to her made her feel like that nothing bad could happen, because well, he's one of the most protective men ever.

"So who goes first?" Andy asked, unzipping his pants, as did the other men.

"Obviously me." Alex said in a cocky manner, pushing Andy aside.

"Watch it, I make the fucking rules. The order goes, Josh, Jack, Andy, Alex, then me."

"Suck it." Josh snarled, pushing the two men to the side so he was in front of Gee. He reached his hands up to hook around the sides of her black panties and drag them down her porcelain legs. He crumpled them up and tossed them to the side, the flimsy garment landing somewhere in the room.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, tapping them as a way for her to spread them. Frank asked her if she was okay, and was ready, and all she said was that she was, but she was going to keep her eyes closed so it would go by faster.

Before he did anything, Josh spit into his hand and slicked himself up,knowing that she wouldn't be that aroused when they're just getting started with no foreplay.

Though, her breath hitched as she felt the first man push inside her, even the tip of his erection felt painful.

He was not very long, just very thick and hard, and since it's been literal years since she's had sex, it was kinda painful. He noticed that, so he stopped for a few seconds so she could like, adjust.

"It's okay, my love. Breathe." Frank whispered, kissing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"He can go. I-I'm okay." She said and Frank nodded, Josh grabbed her hips as he began to thrust into her, picking up a steady pace. Starting off with short, shallow thrusts.

Even though she knew that she loved Frank more than anything in the entire world, she felt good. Like she was actually enjoying this. She found herself moaning quietly as the man fucked her.

The other men in the room just sat there, staring at Gee and stroking their cocks. They growled and muttered phrases like "What a beautiful lady, Frank.", "I could just eat her up, and out.", "Her pussy is just begging to be fucked.".

They all urged Josh to go quicker, because they all wanted their turn. And well, he did. His teal streaked hair bounced off his forehead as he thrusted into Gee, the knot in his stomach becoming increasingly tighter.

"Feel good? I bet, my cock is fucking destroying your little pussy." He panted, reaching a hand up to grab one of her tits, squeezing the mound of flesh. His other hand between her legs, thumb vigorously rubbing her clit. The extra pleasure making her head spin.

Her mind was too clouded with pleasure and haziness, so she moaned as a sign of approval, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Sweat covered her body, causing the lace to stick to her porcelain skin.

"Hear that, Frank? My cock is better than yours. Oh shit- fuck, getting so fucking close."

"Just wait-Uh oh, is my baby girl gonna come?" Smirking, Frank shooed Josh's hand away and replaced it with his, squeezing her boob.

"Y-Yes, please." Mumbling, she turned her head to Franks direction.

"No." He growled in her ear. "You are not allowed to come until I fuck you. My cock is the only one you're allowed to come on."

Gee would've begged more, she really would've. But her mind was just too clouded to think of any other argument, so she tried her best to ebb her impending orgasm off until it was Frank's turn. It was hard, but she made it happen.

Frank continued to whisper dirty things into her ear, like he was gonna give her the best orgasm, he couldn't wait to fuck her and see her as she came.

Josh soon came. His thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he shot thick, hot come into her, the heat in his stomach exploding. He continued to shallowly thrust into her as he came, each white line coming out in hot spurts. "Fucking hell." He muttered, slowing his hips down. Watching a drop of his seed spill out from her cunt as he pulled himself out.

He barely took a step back before Jack came over and shoved him aside.

As time went on, and the men took their turns fucking Gee, she pulled at the restraint enough to point where rosary beads broke in half, releasing her hands from the tight grip. She sat up so she held onto the mans shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jack took that as an opportunity to grab onto her thighs, wrap them around his waist so he could hold her as he fucked her. Frank stood against the wall, arms crossed as he watched Gee, ravishing in the sight of her getting fucked. He could only imagine how she would react when it was his turn.

After Jack had finished up, Andy had her bent over the table as he took her from behind, but halfway through, she collapsed onto the table because of the overwhelming pleasure. She knew that she wouldn't last until it was Frank's turn, it was just too much.

Thankfully, seconds before she reached her peak, Andy came into her. Before the next man came over, she had asked Frank if she could have a couple minute break, as it was very hard to even catch her breath. She was very sweaty and tired, even the slightest touch could set her off at his point.

Then it was Alex's turn, and that was especially torturous. He was very long and thick, and his touch was warm, everything that drove her fucking insane. He sat on the table, and had Gee sit on his lap, riding him.

It was a good move on his part, because then she was able to control her orgasm and purposely avoid her spot. Even though she was given a few minutes to cool off, it didn't take too long for her orgasm to build again.

She continued to moan loudly, whimper and pant. Everyone in the room basked in the noises, finding them to be an angels song. Hell, they'd be surprised if she even had a voice by tomorrow morning.

This time around, it was a very close call. Right as she felt the slightest start of her orgasm, Alex came. He held her hips down as he came into her, throwing his head back as he finally had the release he's been craving for years.

As soon as he pulled out and sat Gee on the table, Frank walked over and pushed him over to the chair. Then he walked over and stood in front of Gee, moving his hand down between her legs to rub her sensitive, swollen clit gently.

"Darling, did you come?" He asked, smirking as he felt her jerk at his touch. "Don't lie to me, now."

"No, daddy. I-I didn't." Shaking her head, she began panting once more.

"Good girl." He praised, leaning forward to kiss her lips as he removed his hand. "Hear that, boys? The girl you've been wanting to fuck, can only come because of my cock. You're not enough to satisfy my baby."

"Oh yea? Yours is smaller than all of ours, clearly i'm the biggest, even when I'm not hard." Alex said, crossing his arms.

Frank only smirked, unzipped his pants and pulled his already fully hard, extremely long, thick and veiny cock out of his pants. He was easily twice the size of all the men in the room, Including Alex, the man who oh so bravely bragged about his manhood.

Needless to say, the men were speechless. They were jealous even, like Frank was short, and they were all taller than him, so how in the fuck did he have a bigger package? It wasn't fair. They weren't gonna argue, no. Instead, they just tucked themselves away and scowled at Frank.

Frank wasted no time in grabbing Gee's thighs and pushing into her wet, pink cunt. Gee instantly moaning and gasping as she felt Frank push just the tip in. He continued to push in, slowly and teasingly. He kept his big hands on her pale thighs, the lace of her stockings scratching his fingers, nails digging into the flesh.

"Fuck, baby. You're still so fucking tight, even with 4 other cocks deep in your pussy." He growled as he bottomed out, one hand moving down to thumb at her clit. "I've been waiting so damn long to feel you take my cock."

"So big, and hard, daddy. Feels so good." Gee panted, mind already turning to mush under Frank's touch.

"You're fucking dripping, all for me."

Frank began to thrust in and out at a growing pace, and every time he would thrust back in, Gee would moan, loudly. As if his cock brushed against her g-spot every time. He grunted as he pounded into her, the feeling of her tight, wet cunt driving him insane.

His pace quickly became very rough and fast, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. His thumb worked vigorously on her clit, knowing that it'll bring her to an orgasm, and quickly.

The men just sat there and stared, unsure of what they should do. They didn't think they should stick around, so they all sneaked out. But Alex just had to wink at Gee before he left, she didn't pay attention, she was too busy holding onto Frank's shoulders as he fucked her.

As soon as they left, Gee instantly became more vocal and responsive, feeling way more comfortable around only Frank.

Of course, Gee got close very fast, and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to come yet or not, as Frank stated, she wasn't allowed to until he fucked her.

Judging by her loud moans and her body language, Frank knew she was extremely close, and he couldn't wait to see her unfold in front of his eyes.

"Are you close, doll? Gonna come around my cock?"

"Frankie - please, I-I'm so close. I can't hold off any longer." Begging, her voice breathless, wrecked, and filled with desperation. How could Frank say no?

"Cum." It was more of a command than permission, to say the least. But he didn't have to tell Gee twice, within a matter of seconds, she was screaming, shaking and clawing into his shoulders as she came, wave after wave of built up pleasure brushed over her. Her head spun as she came and her vision blacked out.

She screamed his name as she came, and that was enough to throw him off the edge too. He growled, grunted and whimpered as the knot in his stomach tightened, and released as he shot his cum into her cunt, filling her up to the brim with his seed, along with the other men's.

She felt every drop spill into her, the warm, thick substance spilling into her. He rode out both of their orgasms, his obviously lasting a little longer than hers. She collapsed on the table, suddenly very drowsy. He pulled out as soon as his orgasm ended, tucked himself back in and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

He wanted to make sure she was okay, but she was just tired. Since the night was done, and they were finished, he figured it was time they should settle down. So, he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly back in bed, both in pajamas. She laid on his chest and looked up at him, and he kissed her nose as he rubbed her back.

"I love you, Frankie."

"I love you more, darling." He whispered, holding onto her tightly, loving the un-dead warmth she gave off.

The night might've been over, but this wasn't.

\-------------------

oops sorry it took so long ahahah

ending is shit, but i needed to finish this, desperately. it's been in my drafts since MARCH.

k bye


	6. 5 : Teach Her A Lesson

i don't know if it's done before, has it? I know there's male teacher gee but I'm not sure about fem!gee

Warnings:   
Fem!gee : student!frank :: punk!frank :: teacher!gee :: smut :: public sex :: top!frank   
Ages: Gee (36) - Frank (18) 

\+ this oddly reminds me of That's My Boy for some reason

\----

Frank Anthony Iero Jr. also known as the biggest punk in all of Belleville high school.

He wasn't shy, no. He wasn't afraid to shove some prick into lockers and call his mom a whore, or shove their head in a toilet bowl. He never took no for an answer, either he got his way, or the poor soul would have a white bread and bologna sandwich in their hair.

But he had a soft spot for one person, and that would be his Art teacher, Geralynn Way, better known as Miss.Way. She wore a black pleated skirt, white button-up blouse, black tie, pantie-hose and heels. Her hazel eyes were always rimmed with smudged eyeliner and she wore cherry red lipstick.

He found her very attractive to say the least, he often turned down girls his own age because he had something already in mind. Let's say he isn't attracted to girls, he's more attracted to women.

But he wasn't a virgin, no. He had sex with this girl named Jeena or Jaymia last summer after a football game, but it didn't mean anything, truth be told it was a chance to lose his virginity.

Frank would be lying if he said he didn't find himself in his bed, when everyone was asleep, or in the shower before school, with a hand around himself with the image of Miss.Way in his wank bank. Like the nights when he had a date with madam palm and her five sisters, a meeting with professor jerkov, wanking, rubbing one out, however you want to say it.

More often than not, he thought about bending her over the desk because of an F, and trying to convince her to change it to an A, with a D.

Or that one time she bent over to pick up a pencil and her skirt rose a little more than it should. Maybe it was when she'd be siting at her desk, grading papers and she'd bite her lip in concentration, or bite the tip of her pen absentmindedly.

Sure, they both could get in trouble, but Frank was legally allowed to make this decision and Miss. Way wouldn't face any repercussions.

It was more than obvious he liked her, his whole "tough guy" exterior would shed into a more, helpless puppy type. He would do anything for her, and to her. He wanted to do all sorts of things, like shoving his face between her pale thighs or as previously mentioned, fucking her over the desk, or pushing her down to her knees and have her beg for him.

She did all this to him, even without knowing. She made him feel the urge to jack off almost every day after school, she made him think all these fantasies that are so wrong, but they felt so right to him.

Even though she made him basically melt under her touch, Frank still tried his best to piss her off. Like coughing super loud or constantly during a lecture, slurping from his water bottle, dropping his pencil or making some crude remark towards her during class.

By saying that her skirt looked nice, and would look even better on his bedroom floor, along with her other clothes, landed himself a seat in detention that afternoon.

She was a really sweet teacher, she'd let you retake a test if you wanted to, give you a gold star if you make any sort of Star wars or comic reference, but Frank had pushed way too many buttons and she had to do something.

Since she actually had done something to "Punish him", he was a little scared, to be honest. But not to the point where he didn't feel the need to sneak a condom that he found in his parent's nightstand, into the bottom of his right shoe. 

Miss.Way taught art in the morning, so Frank had to slug through the rest of the day before detention. Finally, 6 hours later, it was time for him to report to the lab. He packed a bunch of shit into his book bag and then walked to her office, chin high and confidence on 10.

There was one other student in the classroom, her name was Hayley, she had gotten in trouble for sleeping in class and pouring a iridescent green liquid in someones tea. It wasn't poison, it was just lime kool-aid, either way it wasn't cool and would've tasted horrid.

"Mr. Iero, you can go ahead have a seat." Miss.Way said as he walked in, looking up from her planner. "Miss. Williams, you can leave. I think your mother is in the office. Please, don't put kool-aid in anyone else's tea. But since you came here and did what you needed to, have a pack of Star Wars jelly beans."

"Thanks." The half pink and orange dyed haired girl mumbled, accepted the bag of candy from Miss. Way. Then she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Seconds after Hayley left, Geralynn got up from her seat and walked over to Frank's, the clunking of her high-heels echoing through the quiet classroom. "No phone, you know that." Sighing as she took Frank's phone, turning around and setting it on her desk.

"I'm sorry."

"You've been very bad, Frank. It's not okay for you to say something like that to impress your friends. That's very inappropriate."

"I wasn't trying to impress my friends, It just kinda slipped out." Shrugging, Frank looked down at his lap as his cheeks burned red. "You're just very, like, attractive."

"Just, uh, work on homework until you're dismissed. Okay?"

"Uh huh." He sighed, reaching down into his book bag to grab a folder, pencil and a chemistry text book. He flipped to a random page and skimmed through the page. Miss.Way returned to her desk to finish grading art projects.

Frank found himself glancing up at the woman, an easy distraction. She looked hot when focused, she'd bite her lower lip and tap her pen, looking both focused and relaxed. God, his mind was going places where it shouldn't have.

But he still tried his best to focus on his assignment, because then he'd have to hide an awkward erection. Though, a short while later, something happened.

Frank asked for help on a drawing, basically trying to fix his proportions, and she came over, but she accidentally dropped her pen. He had looked up at the wrong time, because well, her behind was inches away from him. He couldn't help but stare, or move his head down a little so he could see under her skirt, groaning as he saw a hint of black lace.

Bad boy, Frank was being a bad boy. He shouldn't be looking at a grown woman's ass when he's a mere 18 years old, you're talking about a 18 year difference, he was in diapers when Miss. Way graduated high school - fuck it. What's the worse that could happen? He was legally allowed to make this choice, and my god he was gonna take advantage of this.

While she dropped to her knees, he sneakily took his shoe off to get the condom. He slipped the foil packet into his back pocket then put his shoe back on.

The pen had rolled under her desk, so she had to get up and walk over to get it. Little did she know, Frank had gotten up behind her and stood, waiting for her to turn around.

"Sorry, my pen rolled and I-" She turned around, cutting herself off when she noticed her face inches away from Frank's crotch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about you, Miss. Way." Trailing off, he tangled his hand in her hair as the other went to unzip his paints. He let the lump in his underwear bulge out, but he didn't take it out quite yet. "You've been very, very bad. Giving me all those bad grades, letting my parents bitch at me." He tutted.

"Frank-"

"Before I go out, scream, cry and say you came onto me, shut your mouth and do as I say." He said, voice low and controlling. He shot her a look, glaring into her hazel eyes with dark, lustful eyes. "I'm not a merciless son of a bitch, I will ask for consent, though. Do you want this, Miss. Way? To be dominated by your own student, half your age."

She was put into a situation in where she didn't know what to say, or which was the right thing. Maybe she thought Frank was attractive, but she wouldn't admit that, it was creepy and she could be called a pedophile or a creep for doing this with him.

But, who's gonna find out? The security cameras were down, and the majority of the staff had left because this was after-school detention. The only staff member there, was the janitor, and he couldn't give two fucks about what the art teacher was doing with her student.

It was a lot of back and fourth until her mind couldn't think of the correct answer, if there was one for that matter. She bit her lip and nodded, muttering a yes, but loud enough for Frank to hear and proceed.

"Good." He growled, reaching a hand down to pull his erection out of his pants. The hardening, thick, long and pink-tinted object sprung from its confinement, the tip being inches away from the teachers mouth. "Now suck."

Gulping, she looked up at him and opened her mouth. "That's right." He muttered, gripping the base of his erection and bringing it closer to Miss.Way's mouth. He traced the tip around her lips, smudging her red lipstick.

Then he slowly inserted his cock into her mouth, breath hitching at the sudden warmth that he's craved for so long. He cupped her cheek with his left hand as the other grabbed onto her hair. She tightened her lips around him, her tongue swirling around the curve. She dipped her tongue into the slit, tasting a slight bittersweet flavor.

"Sit still. I'm gonna fuck your mouth." He said, pulling his hips back. He gave her a second to prepare, or whatever the term is, before slamming them forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. "Look up at me, now."

She flickered her gaze up to his eyes, seeing them dark and filled with lust. He basked in the sight, her hazel eyes glowing from the slight beam of sunlight peeking into the classroom. He looked into her eyes as he thrust his hips, seeing tears well in her eyes from being gagged.

She held onto his thighs as he fucked her mouth, knees hurting from the hard tile floor. Even though she was in an uncomfortable position, she ignored that and focused on the fact she was getting aroused by this. She felt pleasure bubble in her body and her black panties dampen.

"Touch yourself. I wanna see you touch your own cunt, while my thick cock is shoved down your throat." He growled, moving his hips quicker. She did as Frank said, her hand trailing down south, going under her skirt and panties, fingers fitting over her clit, moving in small circles.

Frank groaned at the sight, seeing his fucking teacher on her knees, touching herself while she sucked his cock. He felt a sense of pride that he was able to do this, or even pull this off without saying the wrong thing or something.

Spit dripped from her mouth and onto the floor, tears dripping down her cheeks.

He knew he wouldn't last long like this, and he wanted to put he condom he stole to good use, so he pulled her off, making an obscene pop echo through the classroom.

He reached down to grab her from under her armpits and pull her to her feet, then without a blink he shoved her against the desk so her cheek was against the cool wood. His hand went under her skirt, rubbing her ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Miss.Way. Gonna make you scream." He muttered, bending to his knees and lifting her skirt up. "But I wanna taste you, first."

She whined as Frank rubbed his fingers against her, then he looped his fingers around her panties, kissing her thighs as he slowly pulled them down. As they rest around her pale thighs, Frank leaned forward and poked his tongue out, licking a stripe starting at her clit.

"Oh god." Whimpering, she pushed back against Frank. Her hands gripped at the edge of her desk.

As he licked and sucked at her cunt, he reached into his back pocket to get the condom, carefully opening the foil packet. He jacked himself off a couple times before rolling the rubber onto himself.

Then he stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he positioned himself between his teachers legs. His hand tangled in her hair again, holding her head up. Her breath hitched as Frank slowly pushed in. "Fuck." He groaned, the warmth making his head spin.

Gee's eyes closed and her heart raced, the stretch slightly burning.

Frank bottomed out, his lower stomach making contact with the woman's ass. He wasted no time in pulling out, then thrusting his hips forward.

"Fuck!" She cried out, pushing back against him. Frank felt a sense of empowerment as he heard her cry out, feeling her cunt become even wetter.

"You fucking love my cock. Don't you?" He growled, thrusting his hips into her. His hands held tightly on her skirt and hair, knuckles turning white. She nodded and muttered a yes, legs becoming weak. "I could fuck your tight, little pussy all day."

"Y-You're so big. Almost too big."

"But Miss.Way, I know you can handle my cock. God knows how many men have fucked you." "

"Frank-ugh, fuck." She panted, moving a hand down rubbing her clit as Frank pounded into her. Feeling as if she could scream at the extra pleasure. "Mm."

"Such a whore, Miss.Way, letting your own student fuck you." He snarled, tugging on her hair, making her moan. She let out a high pitched whimper as he pulled on her hair, the fact someone could walk past the door and hear them, seemingly the thing she cared the least about.

His pace quickly became very rough and fast, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. He could feel the orgasm bubbling in his stomach. The sight mixed with his teenage hormones was enough to make his orgasm creep up.

As Miss.Way became closer to her own orgasm, she instantly became more vocal and responsive, not caring what-so-ever if someone heard them. It was the last day of school, I'm sure they'd forget about it by August.

Of course, Gee got close very fast, and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to come yet or not, as Frank stated, she wasn't allowed to until he fucked her.

Judging by how her legs trembled, and her body was slicked with sweat, Frank knew she was extremely close, and he couldn't wait to see her unfold in front of his eyes, finally being able to see the fantasy come to love.

"Yeah? Gonna come around my cock?"

"Fuck, Frank. Please- I need to come." Begging, she worked her fingers on her clit faster, rubbing harshly. Every nerve in her body felt as if they were going to explode into a million pieces, a feeling she desperately craved.

"Go on then, let me see you cum."

He didn't have to tell have to tell Miss.Way twice, because within a matter of seconds, she was tensing, shaking and moaning as she came. It felt like her whole body exploded with pleasure, making her eyes roll to the back of her head as her mouth was agape, head spinning. "Fuck!"

She bit her tongue as she came, Frank's name bubbling in the back of her throat. But she couldn't resist, Frank's name came out as a moan, sounding like music to the teenage boy's ears. 

Needless to say, he was quick to cum. Growling as he shot thick ropes into the condom, his orgasm being the strongest he's ever felt, between jacking off with porn and headphones, and having sex with Jamia, it was a chart topper.

His balls tightened and released, his abdomen twisting in knots and releasing, vision becoming blurry and his thrusts sloppy and erratic.

Miss.Way's arms gave out, making her collapse on the table, panting and wheezing. Frank pulled out as soon as his orgasm ended, he pulled the rubber off, tied it and tossed it into the trash bin next to Miss. Way's desk. She stood up to see him tuck himself back into his pants and button his jeans.

Neither of them said anything as he grabbed his book bag, took out a pencil and a torn homework page. He scribbled something on it, crumpled it up and threw it onto her desk, bolting out of the classroom. She pulled her underwear back up, fixed her skirt then picked up the paper, unfolding it gently.

"Call me. xoFrnk. xxx-xxx-xxxx. I'll be sure to be especially bad to get more detention with you next year, babe. ;)"

And well, that's what he got. Every Friday at 4:45, he either had Miss.Way on her knees, bent over his desk, riding his cock or even better, with her cunt on his tongue. None of those even compared to the time Frank got two of his buddies to get detention, too.

Miss.Way has taught a lot of lessons, but Frank taught her one of the best ones about giving boy's like him, bad grades. She didn't like them either, but she sure did love D's.


End file.
